Luna's Bad Groove
by Prince of Pop
Summary: Luna Loud bandmate Sam got ill and and she lost her groove until PoP & The P.Y.T. Girls shows up for their Michael Jackson Bad Tour Tribute Concert show in Royal Woods and they ask to join the group for a rehearsal and she accepts. Luna is a special guest guitar play for the concert while the Loud family attended to watch her play.
1. Roles

**LUNA'S BAD GROOVE**

Before we start the story I wanna put up the roles for the PoP & The P.Y.T. Girls Michael Jackson Bad Tour Tribute Concert in Royal Woods, Michigan:

 **Prince of Pop [PoP] *Me*** _(Lead Vocals, Director, Dancer, Cheography,)_

 **Sarah Kiss** _(Dancer)_

 **Aki Fusato** _(Dancer)_

 **Monica Viscom** _(Dancer)_

 **Terri Viscom** _(Dancer)_

 **Tiffany Lee** Wensink _(Background Vocals, Manager)_

 **Neewa Estevez** _(Background Vocals)_

 **Kim Soul Yi** _(Background Vocals)_

 **Su Yung Xhang** _(Keyboards, Synthesizers)_

 **Danica Cummings** _(Drums, Percussions)_

 **Stacey Lepage** _(Sound Effects, Synclavier)_

 **Paula Simmons** _(Lead and Rhythm Guitar)_

 **Jenna Ryder** _(Bass Guitar and Synth Bass)_

 **Luna Loud** _(Rhythm and Lead Guitar)_ _ ***Special Guest Guitar- "Dirty Diana", "Beat It" and "Bad"***_

There you have it. Luna Loud is a special guest guitar player in this story.

P.Y.T. Girls are my property

Characters from Loud House are properties of Chris Savino/Nickelodeon


	2. Chapter 1- Bogus Man

**Bogus Man**

It was a normal afternoon at Royal Woods High School, Luna Loud went a music classroom to wait for her bandmate Sam to practice their rock and roll session after school.

Luna waited for more than 15 minutes for Sam to arrive, but she never shown up,

"Dang, what's taking Sam so long?" Luna said to herself, getting worried she decides to text to Sam with her phone,

 _"Hey Sam, I've been waiting 15 minutes for you, are gonna be in music class and practice our ses dude?"_ , then at least a minute has passed she finally got a text from Sam to which she said:

 _"Sorry Luna, I'm just heading home because I've suddenly come off with a cold, I've been coughing all afternoon. I can't make it for our session. SRY."_

"Ah bogus man." Luna once again said herself disappointed,

"I guess I'll go walk home through town. Losing my groove..." then she took her guitar, her gear and her music notes with her, in the middle of town she went found a vending machine a bit thirsty, she took out quarters to get ice tea, she continues to walk home and finishing her ice tea and throw the bottle to the recycling bin, unbeknownst to Luna, just ahead somebody just got out of the coffee shop until suddenly...

 **BUMP!**

"Aow! My butt man!" Luna cried out as she falls flat on her butt to the ground,

"Dang my foot. The coffee!" notice the guy's foot was stepped on but not injured though, then realized flew the coffee above him and he was able to catch it. Oh by the way, that guy is actually me.

"Phew, close on." I said to myself,

"Oh no my notes." Luna cries out as found that some of her notes flew around above her because it was a bit windy,

"Dude, help me!" Luna called, so I offered to help Luna retrieve the rest of the notes which took less than a minute and finally gave her notes back,

"Thanks dude." Luna said feeling relieved,

"No probs and I apologize for bumping ya." I said,

"No no, I'm the one who's sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I was just so down in the dumps." she explained,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"I was waiting for my bandmate for our rock session after school, but she got sick and couldn't make it and I was on my home." Luna explained,

"Sorry to hear." I said, then I ask,

"Are you a musician?"

"Yep, I'm a guitar player." she answered, then I have an idea,

"Say, do you know where the area is? Me and my group were just came into town and we looked for the arena." I said,

"Oh yeah I know where it is." Luna smiled,

"Joseph! Come on, we still need to find the arena and please hurry up the coffee!" a red head woman called out,

"I got em' honey, this girl knows where the arena is!" I called,

"Can she show us where it is?" she called again,

"Hold on!" I called out once again, then I turned back to Luna,

"Would you be interested in coming with us and show us the arena?" I asked,

"Can I really?" she asked as she smiles gleefully,

"If you want to..." I said,

"Yes dude! YES!" Luna squeals,

"She'll show us where it is!" I called,

"Come on sweetie!" she called out and went back inside the big bus,

"By the way dude, who's this red head chick?" Luna asked,

"That's my hot wife, Sarah." I answered,

"Oooh. And I like to know is, what brings you two here at Royal Woods?" Luna asks once again,

"Because we're starting our American tour for the whole summer and Royal Woods is our first stop." I explained, Luna looked perplexed,

"American tour? Are you guys bands?" she asked,

"Well more likely, we're tribute performers. We're Prince of Pop & The P.Y.T. Girls. We're performing a Bad Tour Tribute to Michael Jackson." I explained as I shown her the huge personalized tour bus, then she heard me say the name of Michael Jackson,

"Michael Jackson? The King of Pop Michael Jackson!?"

"Yep."

"Ah! I used to listen to his albums. But I mainly listen to Mick Swagger." Luna said gleefully, then we went inside the bus,

"Ooh. Rad." Luna was amused about the inside of the bus,

"Girls, this is...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said,

"I'm sorry dude. Hi, I'm Luna Loud."

"Hi Luna, can you show us the arena?" Sarah asked,

"Sure."

So as she gave us the directions, I introduced her to the rest of the P.Y.T. Girls, Aki Fusato, Paula Simmons, Jenna Ryder, Erica Zuzic, Monica and Terri Viscom, Tiffany Lee Wensink, Su Yung Xhang, Neewa Estevez, Danica Cummings, Stacy Lepage and Bruce Patterson. 5 minutes later, Luna finally spotted the area to our left.

"There it is dude, the Royal Woods Arena." Luna said, so we turned to the area and there are a few people waiting for us,

"Daddy!" a small girl gleefully bounces around as we stopped, then as we got out of the bus, she jumped into my arms,

"Hi baby doll." I said as she hugged me,

"Mommy." a small boy rushed over to Sarah,

"Hi my boy." she hugs him as her chest squishes his face,

"Mommy, I can't breathe..." the boy whined,

"Sorry baby." Sarah said,

"Are these you kids?" Luna asked,

"Yes, that's Hinata our daughter and our son Cameron." Sarah answered, then a woman with a baby went over to see us, yet very shy,

"Thanks for watching after the kids waiting for us Jeanette." I said,

"It's the least I can do...Is Tiffany Lee and Bruce coming?" Jeanette asked, I was about to answer until Bruce and Tiffany Lee came out,

"How is my baby boy, did you worry we took to long?" Tiffany Lee asked in baby talk, but the baby was smiling,

"Hey Silas my little champ." Bruce came and pats his son's little head, then he turns to Jeanette,

"Are the equipment inside the arena?" he asked,

"Yes, they're just setting them up there already." she answered,

"Well let's go inside and see how it turns out." Aki said, until she realized something,

"Uh Jeanette, where's Michael?" she asked,

"He's inside watching over the equipment." Jeanette answered,

"But he's fine."

"Okay."

"Michael is Aki's son, same age as Hinata." I said to Luna,

"Ooo. Where's his pop star?" she asked,

"Pop star?"

"That's how I always call my dad." she answered,

"Oh. Well he doesn't actually have a dad. I'm more of a father figure to him." I said,

"But how come he doesn't have a father? It's so sad." Luna asked with a sad face,

"Well it's hard to explain, but we thought it's not to talk about it. It's not that domestic problem or anything like that, it's more of a complicated thing." I explained the best way,

"Well we better go inside and prepare for the rehearsal." I said as I was about to leave Luna, but turned and ask her,

"Say would you like to stick around and join our rehearsal with us Luna?"

"Ah! Are you kidding dude? I love to!" Luna said excited as she makes a rocking gesture and sticks out her tongue,

"Well let's go then." I said as I turned to head inside the arena,

"Hold on dude, gotta text my sis to know where I am." Luna said as she text messaging her sister,

 _"Lori, I won't be home til tonight, I'm at the Royal Woods Arena and I was asked to join Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls for a rehearsal. I explain the deets when I come home. Please let everybody know and that I will come home tonight. Thanx. Rock on!"_

Then Luna puts her phone back to her pocket and went inside the arena.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	3. Chapter 2- Rehearsal Day 1

**Rehearsal Day 1**

At the Loud house, Lincoln was doing homework in his room, until one of her sisters Lola barges in,

"Lincoln! I need your opinion about on this lip gloss for my next pageant, should I go for watermelon strawberry or cherry pomegranate?" she asked,

"Lola, I'm trying to do my stinking homework!" Lincoln exclaimed causing Lola to flinch, but he changed his tone to give an answer,

"But I'd go for watermelon strawberry, cause it matches your outfit perfectly."

"Oh that's I thought. Thanks Linky." Lola smiled and left,

"It's not really easy trying to my homework without any disruptions, but in some cases like Lola for example, it's very pleasing to help out and to ease my tension from homework." Lincoln said,

"Yeah I know Whitney, that was literally stupid of Harold to act like a jock around some girl..." Lori the eldest was on her phone until suddenly,

DING

"Hang on second Whitney, just gotta text." Lori said, looks into text which is from Luna, then she reads the text and then in a comedic fashion goes into panic mode, then goes back to Whitney,

"Whitney, I'm sorry, but there's literally a situation. I'll call you back." then she turns off her phone and calls for everybody in the hall,

"Everyone! We have a situation! Meeting in my room right now!"

Moments later, everybody gathered in Lori and Leni's room,

"Okay. I just got a text from Luna and she says she's at the arena for some rehearsal." Lori explained,

"A rehearsal? What's the big deal? Shouldn't we be at least remorse-al about it? Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan asked making a joke

"Ugh" everybody groans at how annoying Luan's joke was,

"Luan this serious. I'm gonna call Luna and ask what's her deal." Lori said as she speed dials Luna's number,

Meanwhile, we bought Luna to the stage, she was amazed by the sight,

"Whoa. That's hardcore dude." she said,

"Amazing isn't it? There's the computer board, the same one used for Michael's Bad Tour." I said,

"Alright. Let's get this rehearsal started. Okay guys, let's start with 'Bad' and can we get the arena lights dim?" I asked the light manager and she did dimmed the lights in the arena,

"You're gonna love this Luna, you'll see the words 'Bad' and 'Who's Bad' before the song starts." Aki said,

"Rad!" Luna exclaims, then her ringtone sounds from her phone,

"Hold that thought. I gotta take this. It's my sis." Luna said as she answers her phone,

"Hold it guys." I said signalling every one on standby,

"You got Rockstar Luna, what's the haps?"

"What's the haps? Luna, why are you at the arena for a rehearsal?" Lori asked exasperated,

"Whoa watch the tone sis. I was supposed have a ses with Sam, but she's sick and I was on my home early until I met this group who's having a concert and..." Luna explained, until Lori cuts her off,

"What group? Who are they?" Lori asked,

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." Luna said and puts the phone on speaker and Lori did the same,

"Okay. Who are they?" Lori asked once again,

"Prince of Pop and The P.Y.T. Girls dudes." Luna answered,

"I literally have no idea who they are." Lori said,

"Wait a minute. Prince of Pop and The P.Y.T. Girls? I watched a few their concerts online." Lincoln said,

"You did?" Lana asked,

"I never knew you knew them?" Lynn said,

"They're well known tribute performers. Famous for their Canadian tribute concerts to Michael Jackson. They did an awesome show in Toronto a couple of years ago. They're awesome." Lincoln explain,

"Michael Jackson? Who's that?" Leni asked, how typical,

"He's the famous entertainer in the world dude." Luna answered,

"Yeah, not to mention the world's greatest pop culture, dancer, songwriter, artist, humanitarian and not mention the richest dead celebrity today." I said,

"GASP" everyone gasped,

"Wait? Who's that?" Lucy asked,

"Hi. I'm Joseph, I'm the Prince of Pop and I understand you wanna know about Luna with my group." I said,

"Yes and are you not holding Luna hostage!?" Lola asked sounding hostile,

"Lola!" Lori exclaims,

"Whoa there lil' firecracker. We're not holding your sister hostage, I swear to you, we're starting our American tour for our tribute to Michael Jackson's Bad Tour right here in Royal Woods and we asked Luna to join us for a rehearsal and she'll be our special guest guitar play for the show and she accepted." I explained,

"That's right dudes and don't worry I'll be home before curfew. Just let mom and pop star know so they won't worry." Luna said,

"Well okay Luna, we'll make sure they know." Lori said,

"And we know you'll do great at a rehearsal." Luan said,

"Well that works out. I'll drop her off tonight and hopefully get to meet each and every one of yous. Until then laters." I said,

"See ya's soon." Luna said and they hung up,

"No where were we? Oh yeah. Let's start with 'Bad'. Cue the board." I instructed and the board lights up as the words "BAD" comes in, then switches to "Who's Bad" and switches back on after another and the girls follows as they say repeatedly on each switches,

"Bad. Who's Bad?", then after about a minute, Bad spells out slowly as the sound "Bow" plays and echoes on, then again the next 2 times, 2 times again, 4 times, 1 time until the final time which is 3 times as we begin "Bad", I was on cue on center dancing and starts out like this.

"Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right..."

Luna follows on studying my moves and how our group plays on, she even studied Paula and Jenna on their guitar and bass for "Bad" and we're finished rehearsing "Bad" I told them, we're gonna do it again, this time with Luna joining in,

"Okay, let's do it again, but we'll have Luna to play with us.", then I turned to Luna,

"You catch all that Luna? I asked,

"Sure thing Joseph. I think I got this." Luna said getting her herself and her guitar ready,

"Okay. Bam! Play it again." I instructed, then "Bad plays on, Luna plays on and she was in perfect sync,

"Your butt is mine, gonna tell you right..." so we continue on with the rehearsal, but like Michael always does I'm doing the same trying to conserve my vocals until showtime.

Meanwhile, back at the Louds,

"Kids! Dinner time!" that Lynn Sr. calling out the Loud kids, like always they were rushing downstairs like a bunch of jackals,

"I came up with a new dish. Lynn Kabob." he said, it much like shish kabob, but added with a little zest of tomato sauce smothered on each kabobs with a hint of hot sauce and parsley,

"Wow. Those look great dad." Lincoln said as he grabbed one of those new kabobs, then the mother Rita makes a head counted,

"Wait. We're missing one. Where's Luna?" she asked,

"She's at the arena performing a rehearsal there." Lucy answered,

"She said not to worry and she'll be back tonight specially before curfew." Lisa said,

"But I thought she's with Sam for a session after school." Lynn Sr. said,

"Well she was originally, but I think she told us that Sam wasn't there possibly sick and had to come home early." Lori said,

"Until she meets up with this Tribute band called Prince of Pop & The P.Y.T. Girls and." Luan fills in,

"Wait Wait Wait. A tribute band? Who are they and what's their tribute to?" Lynn Sr. asked,

"They're the tribute performers from Canada always performing tribute concerts dedicating to...who is it again Lincoln?" Lynn Jr. said until she asks Lincoln,

"To Michael Jackson."

"Michael Jackson!?" the parents asked in shock,

"Yeah?" Lincoln said,

"What? Is there a problem mom and dad?" Lana asked,

"You're mother and I loved Michael." Lynn Sr. said,

"We've been listening to Michael since we're about as little as around Lucy's age." Rita said smiling,

"I remember listening to 'Beat It' and 'Billie Jean'. Dang those were the good ol' times in the 80's. Michael was so very popular then." Lynn Sr. said,

"Michael was one of my celebrity crushes before I met your father. I really love that video 'Thriller'." Rita said,

"I love the album, but that video still scares me." Lynn Sr. said,

"Was 'Thriller really that scary?" Lucy asked,

"Oh yeah, especially the part when Michael turns into a werewolf and later becoming a zombie. I remember when Michael and the other zombies were about to grab the girl, I nearly peed my pants. Ha!" Rita said as she laughs about the remark about her peeing her pants that time and continues on,

"Man, 'Thriller' was all the rage then and probably still big, especially for Halloween."

"You really had me interest in 'Thriller' mom." Lucy said, then smiles,

"I really hope 'Thriller' isn't that too spooky for me like daddy said it would." Lola said,

"Does it have spiders in it?" Leni asked,

"No I don't think so sweetie." Rita answered,

"Oh good. I would like love to see what Michael looks like as a zombie."

"Me too. I bet he's a total hunk." Lori said,

"I won't even mind peeing my pants if I get scared." Lana said,

"That's gross, even for you Lana" Lola said grossed out,

"I know." Lana giggled,

"That'll be a Thriller of a show. Am I right?" Luan asked, then everybody laughs as they agree,

Later at the arena, we were rehearsing 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" and yet reaching the end of it.

"Oh! Yeah!" I shouted out as the girls sings the chorus "Mama-se-mama-sa-mama-coo-sa repeatedly,

"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

Gotta be startin' somethin'

Wanna be startin' somethin'

Startin' Somethin'"

"Ow!"

And we finished rehearsing "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'"

"That was rad." Luna said,

"I know. That was my favourite to perform live." I said, then I somethin', which turns out to be Luna's stomach,

"Sorry. I'm getting hungry." Luna said embarrassed,

"I guess I am too." I said, then I called out,

"Okay guys. Time for an hour break."

So we took a long hour break we were getting hungry which is already past dinner time,

"Man I'm in the mood for some tenders at KFC." I said,

"What'll you have Luna?" Sarah asked,

"I think I'll have a killer burger at Burpin' Burger." Luna answered,

"I'll head over there to fetch it." Aki volunteered,

"I'll go over to KFC, McDonalds and Subway." Erica said,

"I'll head over to Tim Hortons for coffee and donuts. Kids, you want Tim Bits?" I asked,

"Yeah!" they called out gleefully,

"What are Tim Bits?" Luna asked,

"They're like those little donut balls. Those are very popular back home in Canada. Would you like to try em'." I asked,

"Heck yeah dude." Luna said, so Erica and Aki went out to get our chow, while we wait, we had a nice chat time,

"You propose to Sarah during a concert?" Luna asked,

"Oh yeah. I was about to finish up the performance of 'Heal The World' and I asked her to come up on stage and well you know rest. So we got hitched and soon we got married at Neverland." I said,

"You two got married at Neverland? What's it like?" Luna asked once again,

"It was magical there, not as magical without the rides, but still magical in a restoration way." Sarah said, then she shown Luna our wedding photo,

"Aawww. You two looks so rockin' adorable." she smiled, Sarah giggles,

"Why thank you."

Later, Erica and Aki returned and got our chow and finally dig in, we finished up and had our TimBits,

"Hoo..I'm stuffed man and those TimBits really hit the spot." Luna said,

"Glad you like em'." I said, then I called out,

"Okay folks! Back to rehearsal! Now let's go with 'The Way You Make Me Feel'."

So rehearsed "The Way You Make Feel", we continued on for a nearly 2 hours until it was time to send Luna home,

Meanwhile, the kids are waiting for Luna to come home,

"When is Luna coming? I can't wait any longer!" Lola barked,

"It won't be longer Lola, she'll call us to let us know." Lori said, then a ringtone sounded from somebody's phone, which is actually Lincoln's phone,

"That's me and it's Luna calling." Lincoln said and answers,

"Yeah this is Lincoln. Okay. Okay. I'll tell them."

"Luna's just close, she'll be home in a minute." Lincoln said,

"Oh! Let's wait for her outside the porch." Lynn said, so they went out the door waiting in the porch for Luna until, they saw a big bus parking in front of the yard. The bus doors opened up and Luna got her gear with her as the siblings ran over to her.

"Luna!" they called with glee,

"Hey dudes." Luna smiled,

"What's with the bus?" Lynn asked,

"Wait. Is that the tribute band you mentioned earlier?" Lincoln asked,

"Yep." she answered, then I shown myself to meet them,

"Hiya's."

"Are you Joseph, the Prince of Pop?" Lincoln asked,

"In the flesh and you must be...if can get this right...Lori, Leni, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily." I said as I say their names in order from oldest to youngest,

"Hey. You got us all right. All 13 of us." Leni said,

"That's 10 of us Leni, excluding Luna to which she's with them makes us 11." Lisa said, I giggled,

"I really like to get to know ya's, but it's almost bedtime for my kids." I said,

"Shall we pick it tomorrow?" Lori asked,

"Yeah we can. Night night." I said as I got back inside the bus,

"I'm bushed dudes, gotta get some shut eye for school." Luna said as she went inside the house with everybody followed and later they all went to bed and we went to bed ourselves a little later.

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	4. Chapter 3- Getting To Know Each Other

**Getting To Know Each Other**

The next morning, 6:48am to be precise, I woke up and quickly got dressed while everyone else is waking up, while inside the house everyone else is also started to awaken from their slumber and as our kids woke up, I thought this morning will be the perfect chance for them to meet the rest of the Louds after all during our break in rehearsal they get to play with Luna a little bit. Since we last showered at the last hotel we stopped before we crossed the border so we thought we come into the house and use the shower, so then we knocked on the door,

"Yes?" that was Rita Loud answering the door,

"Hi, you must be the mother, I'm Prince of Pop and The P.Y.T. Girls and I thought we..."

"Oh you must be the tribute performers we heard about and asked Luna to rehearse with yous. Please come in." Rita smiled,

"Oh thank you." Tiffany Lee said, we went inside and it looked nice until we noticed the kids upstairs,

"Hey kids! The guests are inside!" Rita called,

"They can up Mom!" Luna called,

"Thanks, we like to wait to take a shower and..." Aki said,

"Oh please go upstairs and wait if you want." Rita said,

"We shall." I said, we went upstairs and saw the Loud kids, I noticed both Lori, Leni and Lola already spruced up and looks like one is already in for a shower,

"Morning kids." Paula said as we greeted them, they say their hellos to us,

"We like to meet the kids." Sarah said, then Hinata and Michael popped up,

"Hi." Hinata said,

"こんにちは." Michael bowed,

"This is Hinata our daughter she's 5 and Michael here is Aki's son, also 5." I said,

"Wait. Didn't Michael have a father?" Lori asked,

"Yeah who's the father?" Lynn Jr. asked until the girls asked the same,

"I can say he has no father, but Joseph is his father figure." Aki answered, the Leni noticed a shy boy hiding behind Sarah,

"Oh who's this kid?" she asked, the Sarah noticed Cameron,

"This is our son Cameron, he's 4 and very shy." Sarah said,

"Hi..."Cameron said softly,

"Aaaawww!" Lori and Leni cooed,

"He's adorable." Lori said,

"So cuuute." Leni said,

"He's like a baby." Lola squealed as she pinches Cameron's cheek while Lori and Leni cuddled, nuzzled and kissed Cameron, then pushes away and went back to Sarah hiding behind her,

"He's such a sweet angel." Leni said,

"Yeah, that's the reason for his shyness, girls adore him especially the women adores him and yet he just shys away from them" I explained,

"Hey. Where's your brother?" Monica asked, until suddenly,

"Ugh! Lily! You didn't!" that was Lincoln's voice,

"Poo Poo." Lily giggled,

"He's changing the baby." Lynn Jr. said,

"I see. Morning Lincoln!" I called,

"Bleh! Oh! Is that you guys? I didn't hear you guys come in!" Lincoln called,

"We just got upstairs!" Terri called,

"Hold on, we're coming!" Lincoln called as he's about to finish up changing Lily, then they came out of which was Lisa and Lily's room, then Bruce and Tiffany Lee joined us with their son Silas,

"Oh so this is what the waiting line is like in this house." Tiffany Lee said,

"No kidding." Bruce agreed,

"Finally, about time." Jenna said,

"Yeah sorry, we had to wake the baby up...Oh." Tiffany explained until she caught her hers on Lily,

"Well, here's a little playmate for you Si." she said to Silas,

"That's Silas. Silas this is Lily." I introduced,

"Goo goo." Lily babbled,

"Goo." Silas babbled, they exchange their hellos,

"Anyways who's in there right now?" Paula asked,

"Luna's in there, then it's Luan's turn after that." Lori explained,

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" that Luna her vocal was so high pitched it 'Ugh' it hurts my ears,

"Luna are you screeching again in there?" Lincoln knocks asked,

"Screeching? I'm singing bro." Luna answered,

"Well your screeching doesn't really give hoot. Hahaha! Bet seriously, you're hurting everyone's ears and including Joseph and the group here." Luan answered while adding her joke,

"What? They're in the house in front of the bathroom door,

"Yeah. They're literally with us waiting." Lori said,

"Hold on dudes, I'll be right out in a minute." Luna quickly tried to rush by finishing up in the shower,

"Please. Take your time." I called,

A while later everybody spruced up and the kids are ready for school,

"Kids it's time to go!" Rita called, the kids rushed out to head to their old van which they named it "Vanzilla",

"Heading for school kids?" I asked,

"You bet." Lincoln said,

"I can't wait to tell my class about you guys we're at our house and..." Lucy said, but cut off her sentence,

"Actually. Could you not tell anyone about us being here. Just tell them that we're in town for the show this Friday." Tiffany Lee said,

"Okay, we can totes keep that a secret." Leni said,

"Thanks." Sarah said,

"Speaking of, our kids are ready for school too." Aki said,

"Are they coming to our school?" Lana asked,

"No, they're temporarily home schooled while we're on the road this summer. One of our backup singers Neewa is a Spanish teacher in high school she'll be their teacher for a few weeks." I explained,

"Hola." Neewa pops up greets the Louds,

"Okay. That sounds like a perfect reason." Lisa said,

"Do you guys have a hockey net anywhere? Hinata asked,

"Oh yeah, got a net in the backyard why?" Lynn replied,

"Cameron and I wanna practice some shots." Hinata answered,

"Sure, we'll do that after school." Lynn said,

"I gotta warn you Lynn, my daughter is close to being ready for Pee Wee Hockey." Sarah said,

"You're on." Lynn said, then the kids hopped on to Vanzilla and headed off while we headed off back to the arena to continue our rehearsal.

Hours later, just as Luna was ready to go waiting for Lori and Leni, she got 2 text messages, 1 from Sam and one from us, she reads Sam's first which Sam said this.

 _Hey Loons,_

 _I hope you're not bummed out over yesterday, my brother's looking out for me while I was sick. I was expected to come back to school Friday. Hope to see you then._

 _-Sam_

Then she reads our message, which actually forwarded to Luna and Lori,

 _Hey guys,_

 _How's school today? Just for the heads up, your mom called us and asked us to pick you kids up, because the van broke down. We're on our way._

 _-Joseph (PoP)_

Then Lori and Leni finally got out,

"Hey Luna. I got a text from Joseph and Mom's not coming so he's picking us up." Lori said,

"I know dude. I got his text too." Luna said as she showed the same message from her phone, 5 minutes later, we finally found the high school and picked up Lori, Leni Luna,

"Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls Express Bus at your service." the bus driver said,

"Thanx for picking us up on short notice dude." Luna said, then Lori and Leni saw the inside of the bus,

"Whoa!" they were speechless in awe,

"Where shall we pick up next?" I asked,

"Let's started off with getting Luan and Lynn first." Lori suggested, while on our to pick up Lynn and Luan, Luna replied her message to Sam,

 _Don't worry about it Sam. I felt better after meeting a tribute group, they're in town to perform here for their American Tour for their Michael Jackson Bad Tour Tribute. Prince of Pop & The P.Y.T Girls are the ones and they asked me to join them for their rehearsal and the show in town. I can't wait for you to meet them dude!_

 _\- Luna_

Then we finally picked up Luan and Lynn and then we went to pick up the rest of the kids, we found Lincoln along with his best friend Clyde along with Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa, until they spotted us,

"I thought Mom was picking us up." Lucy said,

"Vanzilla must've broke down again, guess that's why she called them to pick us up." Lana said,

"How'd you know?" Lincoln asked,

"Eh, just a lucky guess." Lana answered, then Clyde looked at the bus and noticed our picture on the bus,

"Uh Lincoln, are those the tribute group you told me about?" Clyde asked,

"That's them Clyde." Lincoln asked, then Terri popped out,

"Come on kids, into the bus." they went inside the bus,

"I'll talk to ya later Clyde." Lincoln said,

"Bye Lincoln." Clyde waved, as we're about to leave many of Lincoln's classmates quickly rushed over to checkout the bus and they were amused, then a dirty blonde with braids named Girl Jordan noticed Lincoln was inside the bus along with his sisters, she asks,

"Clyde, why is Lincoln in that bus? Special friends of his."

"I have no clue Girl Jordan. I guess we'll just have to find out." Clyde answered, on our way back to the Loud House, we asked the kids of seeing what our rehearsal was like,

"So kids, would you like to see the rehearsal tonight?" Sarah asked,

"I don't know Sarah, what will Mom and Dad say?" Lincoln answered,

"Yeah. Besides we have homework, chores and dinner. You know the same ush." Lori said,

"We asked your mother and she it's okay as long as we bring yous back home before curfew and you can bring homework too." I said, they cheered out of excitement.

Finally we made it back, Lynn was the first out of the bus,

"I'll get the hockey net and the ball ready." She said as she rushes off, I helped Hinata putting her goalie pads in while Cameron gets the hockey sticks including Hinata's favourite goalie stick and then they went out to the backyard as Lynn was waiting for them, Michael catches up with his hockey stick,

"Well looks like you're prepared. I'm impressed." Lynn smiled,

"Thanks, I wanted be a hockey goalies and believe me Lynn. I'll smoke you." Hinata said with confidence,

"She's dead serious." Michael said,

"She stones us from scoring on her numerous times, including Dad." Cameron said,

"Oh really? I like to see that." Lynn said as she passes the ball to Cameron, then to Michael and then to Lynn, she makes her shot and POP Hinata makes the save,

"Huh?" Lynn was flabbergasted to learn that a 6 year old can make the save from a 13 year old's shot, the Hinata passed the ball back to Cameron and he makes his shot and the ball was about to hit the post to ricochet into the net until Hinata extended her right leg and stopped the ball, then Lynn prepares for the rebound, snaps a shot and Hinata makes a glove save fast, we were watching them play hockey,

"Your kids must've played a lot of hooky." Leni said,

"Hahaha. Hockey and yes. Sarah and I taught em that, Aki taught Michael the same. Some of us here are hockey fans. I was a former fan of the Boston Bruins along with Terri and Hinata got that from me. Cameron got the fandom of the Edmonton Oilers from his Mom, Michael wasn't much of a fan like his Mom, but he enjoys playing hockey, Aki goes for the Vancouver Canucks, Bruce loves the Calgary Flames, Erica goes for the Toronto Maple Leafs and Paula for Winnipeg Jets." I explained,

"Wow. Quite a huge hockey loving family." Lana said,

"True, we're also a Montreal Canadiens hating family." I said,

"Why?" Lincoln asked,

"Long story Lincoln." Erica answered, as we explained everything during the game Cameron got the ball passed it to Michael, Lynn went in front of Hinata blocking her,

"Hey!" Hinata exclaimed,

"Michael! Pass it here!" Lynn called, Michael passed the ball, before the ball reaches for Lynn, she slightly slipped causing her to shove Hinata out of the net, then she grabs the ball, drops it, quickly back on her feet and sinks the ball in the net and scores,

"SCORES!" Lynn screams,

"Nice gaffe LOSER!" Lynn taunted Hinata, then Hinata got up started giving the look, I noticed that exact look on her face and I was alarmed,

"Uh oh."

"What do you mean Uh oh dude?" Luna asked,

"Lynn! I wouldn't do that if I was you!" I called out,

"Why? I just scored the goal on Hinata, no bigs." Lynn smiled,

"You don't understand. Look at her." Michael said,

"Oh is she crying or something? It's just a friendly game." Lynn asked still smiling,

"Worse." Cameron said as he pointed to Hinata signalling Lynn to look, she stopped smiling, then turns her head to look at Hinata,

"Uh oh." Lynn said with a concerned look, Hinata became enraged like an angry baby bear about to attack,

"You...pushed me...just...as you scored on me?" Hinata said with an angry voice,

"I accidentally slipped and I didn't know I pushed you..." Lynn tried to explain until,

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Hinata screams,

"Run!" Cameron shouted as he and Michael ran, Lynn tries to run, but Hinata charges at Lynn and began a roughhousing mode on her,

"Hinata!" I ran to get Hinata off Lynn, but she pulls me in getting caught in the middle of roughhousing,

"I'm going in to help Lynn." Lola said as she cracks her knuckles,

"I'm in with ya." Lana agrees, then the twins charges in,

"YAAAAAH!" they screamed as they jumped in the roughhousing,

"That's it." Lori said, she picked up a whistle and blew it,

"HOOOOOOT!"

"That's enough!" Lori shouted as we stopped and Hinata finally snapped out of it,

"Why is your daughter attacking our sister?" Lori asked with a serious look,

"That's her hissy fit. Whenever anything bad happens to her or me or her brother or mother or her favourite heroes, that triggers her rage." I explained,

"The first time that happened was months ago."

 ***Flashback***

Hinata saw the news Sportsnet Central about Brad Marchand which is not good, he receives a game suspension by the NHL.

"Mommy? What's a suspension? And why is Marchy getting in?" Hinata asked with a questionable look,

"Oh sweetie. The NHL is punishing Marchand for what he did." Sarah answered,

"It's like they're giving him a long 3 day timeout. It's a flat out conspiracy! That elbow was NOT intentional!" I ranted, after learning all this from us, Hinata's tears began to form and then slowly changed from sad to angry, she clinched her teeth slowly seething,

"Those idiots are just out to harass him! I'm gonna call my mom about it and I'm sure she'll be outraged about this and..." I continue ranting over the conspiracy and picked up the phone, but before I dialed, Sarah poked me,

"What!?" Sarah just pointed towards Hinata of what's going on, it's like an angry aura surrounding Hinata, then she turned with extreme anger,

"Hinata? What are you doing?" I asked with a stern yet concerned look, she was still seething and breathing like a baby bear ready to attack,

"They...punished...my player...for hitting a player..."

"Honey...take over..." I whispered to Sarah, because I can sense our daughter is about to explode, she ran and hid behind the recliner chair for cover, the aura around Hinata was so red and flashes like she gained enormous super powers of a Saiyan like in Dragonball Z,

"That was...UN...ACCEPTABLE!" Hinata shouted her aura dangerously exploded and flashing she cannot control her anger, then she charges right at me like a rabid dog would do, as she charges, I grabbed my hockey stick for my own defence until she extended her arm out and punched me right to my gut. My gut was so painful she knocked me down.

"Joseph!" Sarah jumped up from behind the chair and dropped to my side while Hinata breathes so hard out of anger she began to cool down and then suddenly went from anger to confusion,

"Darling. Are you hurt?" Sarah asked being concerned, then as Hinata finally snapped out of her anger and found me down holding my gut,

"Daddy! Daddy what happened? Did I do this?" Hinata asked worried,

"*cough* You did...Ow...Go to your room." I said in pain, well Hinata did went to her room, she feels so bad, disappointed and yet mostly worried,

"Uh...Man she really did a number on me for a girl in that age." I said,

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sarah asked as she cups her hands to my face,

"Yeah..." I said and still pain.

 ***End of Flashback***

"That's rough." Lori said,

"And painful." Lisa said,

"Indeed, but I did talk to Hinata about it though she felt bad and yet I was really impressed that a 6 year old gave a strong punch to her father like that." I said,

"Sorry about it Lynn. I got crazy after being pushed." Hinata apologized,

"Nah don't worry about it. We roughhouse all the time, Lola's all innocent, but she's a real tough one." Lynn explained,

"What do you mean by tough one?" Lola sneered,

"Ah come on, it's the truth, but also complimentary." Lynn smiled,

"I...well thank you." Lola said,

"Cameron wants to be power forward for the NHL. But he's such a mommy's boy and to shy, I have to toughen him up." Hinata explained,

"It's true, I was never tough enough." Cameron said,

"Aaawww." Lori and Leni sighs,

"Such an angel." Lori said,

"So vulnerable." Leni said,

"I am not vulnerable! Whatever that means!" Cameron shouted,

"It means you're not strong sweetie!" Tiffany Lee called,

"What!?" Cameron exclaimed,

"I'll show you vulnerable." he ran towards Hinata and lifted her Boston Bruins shirt over her head,

"Cameron! What are you doing to your sister?" Sarah scolded,

"Trying to prove I'm not weak like they think I am." Cameron answered,

"Sure, but that's no way to..." I said until,

"Alright brother, you're gonna get it." Hinata said with a smirk and jumps on Cameron,

"Come on!" Cameron shouts with enthusiasm and began a roughhousing,

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Lynn cheers on,

"Oh grow up Lynn." Lincoln said,

"You grow up Stinkoln." Lynn shoves Lincoln,

"Oh yeah?" Lincoln asked,

"Roughhousing!" Lincoln shouted and jumps on Lincoln and they fight joining Hinata and Cameron,

"Oh yeah. I love a good roughhousing!" Lana snickers and joins in,

"Ah well if you can't beat em', might as well join them." Michael said to himself,

"Wait for me!" then he jumps in on the fight,

"Yaaaaaah!" Lola shouts and jumps in to,

"Aren't you gonna stop em'" Monica asked,

"Nah. We literally fight like this everyday. We sometimes do that for fun." Lori smiled, we watch their fight going on for a few minutes until,

"Kids! We're home!" that was Lynn Sr. calling

"Is Mom and Lily with you?" Leni called,

"Yes honey!" Rita called,

"Come on guys stop fight now! Mom and Dad are home!" Lori called as we got inside the house, they ended the fight in rushed into the house, Lynn Sr and Rita saw Lynn Jr, Lola, Cameron, Hinata, Lana and Michael covered in dirt and grass stains looking roughed up,

"What happened to you kids?" Rita asked,

"Got a little roughhousing, but it was no sweat, gotta toughen Cameron up." Lynn Jr explained as she gave Cameron a good noogie,

"Ow. Watch the hair." Cameron laughed,

"Haha. Well I'm glad you kids have fun. I gotta get Lynnsagna prepared." Lynn Sr said,

"Lynnsagna?" Aki asked looking puzzled,

"You mean lasagna?" Paula asked,

"Oh yeah, but my own version which I called Lynnsagna."

"Well I can't wait to try it out." I said,

"Me too. I'm craving for one." Jenna said,

"I'll call ya's when it's ready." Lynn Sr said, while he prepares we went to living room while the kids went upstairs, of course Lily is now with us and she's now playing Si.

Later, Lily and Silas were sleeping on the floor, what a cute sight, until they finally woke up,

"Kids! Dinner time!" Lynn Sr called, the kids rushing downstairs to the dining room.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	5. Chapter 4- Rehearsal Day 2

**Rehearsal Day 2**

As everybody got ready for dinner, we caught up with the Loud family, the problem is, with only there's not enough chairs for everybody, so they move the kids table next to the family table so that we can all sit down with them, with Hinata, Cameron and Michael sitting the kids table with Lily, Lola, Lisa, Lucy and Lana, us older guys sit in the family table. As we sit down until suddenly just as Sarah sits down on a chair and suddenly...

PBFFFFFT

Cameron and Hinata laughed so loud that they never heard their mom do that before while everybody else had no reaction, mainly embarrassed or just Meh. A very few snickers and Sarah was so mortified, then she felt something on her butt, pulled it out which it was, a whoopie cushion,

"Who put this here? Sarah asked looking skeptical,

"Luan!" all the Louds answered as they all pointed towards Luan,

"Guilty as charged. I am responsible for pootin' it there. Hahahahaha! Get it?" Luan laughed as she asked, everybody groaned, except for Sarah looking blend, but answered,

"Apparently, Yes." Hinata and Cameron still snickers, anyways I tried out Lynnsagna and...

"Oooh! Wow! Lynn. I love it. Most unique lasagna I've ever tried out." I said,

"You really love it?" Lynn Sr. asked tearfully,

"Love iiiit." I answered melodically, everybody loved it too,

"Oh Lynn, you gotta try one of our friend's special curry." Aki said,

"It's too bad she and her family couldn't join us on our tour, they had their career and a child to take care of." Erica said,

"So they're not with you guys?" Rita asked,

"Nope, but we have do pics of them. Now where's...a here they are." Sarah showed the Louds a pic of our friends back home, Aaloka, Professor Cedric Lewis and Pia.

"Wow." the Louds exclaimed,

"Who's the cook?" Lynn Sr. asked,

"Her." I said as I pointed to Aaloka,

"That's Aaloka, she's the greatest Indian cook in town, plus she's also a scientist like her husband." I continue on,

"Whoa. Hold on a extraterrestrial minute. They're scientists?" Lisa asked,

"Yep. Aaloka specializes reproduction and Cedric does biochemistry." I explained,

"Fascinating. How I wish to meet them." Lisa said,

"You will someday, if yous ever get a chance to cross the border and travel up north and meet them, they'd be delighted." I said,

"That's their daughter Pia, she's 2 years old and she's almost as smart as her dad. Whenever she comes over to visit us, she always goes straight to Cameron. She sticks to him like glue." Sarah said,

"Aww." the girls were awestruck,

"So, what's your relationship with this Pia kid?" Lana asked Cameron,

"Uh. Nothing special, she's just a playmate."

"More like your little girlfriend." Lola teased,

"What's a girlfriend?" Cameron asked,

"A girlfriend is a girl who likes you more than a friend. Basically a girl who falls for you, a soulmate." Lisa explained,

"Whaaaa...!" Cameron yelped, Lola and Lana snickers as Lola and Leni eavesdrop,

"You got a cute little girlfriend there eh Cameron?" Lori teases,

"Ooo baby love, that's so totes adorable." Leni shrieks, Cameron grew red, speechless and kinda exasperated,

"Oh come on girls. My baby boy is too young to have a girlfriend, even Pia herself is still a baby." Sarah said,

"What about you Michael?" Luan asked, as Michael stopped eating, he hummed in question,

"Do you have a girlfriend little dude?" Luna asked,

"So you have a boyfriend Hinata?" Lucy asked,

"What!? No way!" Hinata and Michael exclaimed, everybody laughs except for me,

"AHEM! Anyways, would you all like to come to the arena and watch our rehearsal after dinner?" I asked,

"Well of course we like to." Lynn Sr. answered,

"That is if the kids bring their homework." Rita answered, the kids groaned,

"Hey don't worry, our rehearsal won't distract them in anyway." Erica said,

"Even he had breaks." Paula said,

So after we ate we all headed out to the arena to give the Loud family a private rehearsal for them to check out, the family were amazed to see the stage all set up and already Luna already on stage, they had the best seats in the house to watch us.

"So Joseph, what are we gonna start now?" Su Yung asked as she prepared herself in front of the synthesizer,

"I think we should start with 'Man In The Mirror'." I answered,

"Wait! There's a man in a mirror? Hold on, let me check mine." Leni asked the reaches for her purse for her pocket mirror,

"Nono Leni, there is no man inside a mirror. 'Man In The Mirror' is a song." I clarified,

"Oh...my mistake." Leni answered with a smile,

"Okay then. On my cue." I said, I made a cue by pointing to Su Yung starting "Man In The Mirror" as the lights dimmed a bit,

"Gonna make a change, for once in my life..." while my voice doesn't sound majestic as Michael Jackson's, but I tried my best to match his voice as I can, Lori and Leni were soothed by my vocal melody to "Man In The Mirror",

"Wow. Literally just...wow." Lori sighs as she fans her face,

"Totes angelic." Leni sighs as her eyes glow,

"As I turn up the collar on my favourite winter coat this wind is blowing my mind..." as I continue on, the Louds we're getting mesmerized by the melody of "Man In The Mirror", even Lily loves it so much it puts her to sleep,

 _I'm starting with the Man In The Mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make a world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and make a change_

Later I was nearly finished rehearsing "Man In The Mirror" as I saved my vocal cords by singing a slight quiet tone, which is normal because it's rehearsal time and not really show time yet,

"You know it. You know it."

 _Chaaaaaaaaaaaange_

"Make that change." then I make a cross like pose,

"This is how I should pose, like the way Michael poses at the end of 'Man In The Mirror'." I explained to our team, the Louds clapped, I bowed,

"Thank you." then I noticed Lily was sleeping,

"Is she sleeping?" I asked,

"Oh you must've put Lily to sleep dude." Luna said,

"Aww." Luan cooed,

"I didn't think you can put her to sleep like that." Lincoln said,

"I didn't, my kids fell asleep when they listen to Michael, guess he really soothes them well." I explained,

"Should we wake her?" Lynn Sr. asked,

"Yeah, we have to continue the rehearsal." I said,

"Lily." Lynn Jr poked her a bit,

"Wake up sweetie." Rita said,

"Huh?" Lily woke up, then she saw me looking happy, I gave her a smile,

"So what's next?" Aki asked,

"Well started next with 'Another Part Of Me'." I answered,

"Okay I will be say like How ya doing Royal Woods! And then the music starts." I signalled Su Yung for the cue, the music starts,

"Ho! OKAY!"

BAM

"Another Part Of Me" starts,

 _We're taken over_

 _We have the truth_

 _This is our mission_

 _To see it through_

 _Don't point your finger_

 _Not dangerous_

 _This is my planet_

 _You're one of us_

 _I'm sending out_

 _A major love_

 _And this is my_

 _Message to you_

 _(Message to you)_

 _The planets are linin' up_

 _We're bringing brighter days_

 _They're all in line_

 _Waiting for you_

 _Can't you see_

 _You're just Another Part Of Me_

"Hee Hee! Wooo!"

The Louds went along feeling the melody, then right in the middle of the performance I gave the backward thrust,

"Shyuu Shyuu Shyuu Shyuu"

Bam Bam BAM

"Ow!"

Then later I finished "Another Part Of Me"

"Can you girls play 'Speed Demon'? I like to hear how it sounded instrumental." I said,

"But 'Speed Demon' isn't listed on set." Paula said,

"I know Paula, but I just wanna hear it just for the fun." I answered,

"Can I play along dude?" Luna asked,

"Knock yourself out." I answered,

"Alright!" Danica hoots for excitement,

"Right on girl." Jenna said, then they started playing "Speed Demon", with a lot of zesty rock and sound of motorcycle running, as they played I quietly sang a few lines,

"Speed Demon, pull over boy and get your ticket right."

"Okay that sounded really good. Now Su Yung, let's go with 'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' and I want Sarah to duet with me." I said,

"Ready baby?"

"Yes babe." Sarah said, Su Yung plays the intro of "I Just Can't Stop Loving",

"I just wanna lay next to you for awhile. You look so beautiful tonight. Your eyes are so..." as I said part of the intro I was cut off from Tiffany Lee,

"Joe, can we not add this part for the intro. Michael never used that in his tours." she explained,

"Yeah I know, I just thought I can use this for rehearsal you. Not for actual shows." I explained as well,

"Yes, but can we not use that at all?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"Well, you girls with her objecting the spoken intro for this?" I asked the girls on stage and they were unanimous,

"Well okay then I won't use the spoken intro then, I have no objection to your objection. Okay. Play it again." I said, Su Yung played the same intro again, I waited this time and then,

(PoP)

 _Each time the wind blows_

 _I hear your voice so_

 _I call your name_

 _Whispers at morning_

 _Our love is dawning_

 _Heaven's glad you came_

 _You know how I feel_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _I'm so proud to say I love you_

 _Your love's got me high_

 _I long to get by_

 _This time it's forever_

 _Love is the answer_

(Sarah)

I hear your voice now

 _You are my choice now_

 _The love you bring_

 _Heaven's in my heart_

 _At your call_

 _I hear harps_

 _And angels sing_

 _You know how I feel_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _I can't live my life without you_

(PoP)

 _I just can't hold on_

(Sarah)

I feel we belong

(PoP)

 _My life ain't worth living_

 _If I can't be with you_

(Both)

 _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

 _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

 _And if stop_

 _Then tell just what will I do_

(PoP)

 _I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

Lynn Sr. and Rita snuggles as they heard us sang "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" like we're serenading them,

After a few minutes later we were almost done,

(Both)

 _And if I stop..._

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

 _We finished off slowly_

(Both)

 _I...Just...Can't...Stop...Loving...You_

Our band puts up a beautiful ending to the track.

"Can we break?" Stacey asked,

"Okay. Okay guys let's take a 30 minute break." I said, so we took a break,

"Louds. Come on up and join us." Tiffany Lee signalled,

"Really?" The Louds asked,

"Yeah. Come on." Monica said, as the Louds join us on stage, I grabbed one of my bags and looked for one of my favourite books and decided to read "King Of Style", a book about Michael Jackson's outfits, as I was reading Leni came up to me and asks,

"What are you reading?"

"Oh it's a book about Michael Jackson's outfits, the one on the cover is my favourite of his jackets." I said as I showed Leni the book,

"Here see." I showed her the pages and she gleamed as she gazes the pages,

"Ooo. I totes love these outfits. May I see pages?" Leni asked,

"Knock yourself out." I said as I gave her my book,

"Thanks." then she hits her face with my book believing my answer was literal,

"Oof! Ow!" Leni grunts in pain,

"No no Leni, I mean you can read the book." I explained,

"Oh. Thaaanks." Leni said getting pain in her face,

Lori's phone rang, she checks who's calling, it was her BF Bobby,

"Hi Boo Boo Bear." Lori answered,

"Hey babe, how are things going at the Casa de Louds?" Bobby asked,

"Doing great, but not literally at home right now. But guess where I am right now?" Lori asked,

"Well if I can tell by the the slight echo on your end so...I'm gonna say...the arena?" Bobby answered,

"Oh Bobby you are so smart." Lori squeals,

"But why are in the arena anyways Lori?" Bobby asked,

"I'll put you on camera." Lori said, the puts on camera mode to show Bobby her current location,

"There. I'm literally on stage with my family and ta-da the tribute performers, they came all this way from Ontario Canada to perform their American Tour right here in Royal Woods." Lori explained,

"Wow. Babe you're so lucky." Bobby said,

"Lori who are you talking to?" Lola called out asked,

"Bobby Boo Boo Bear." Lori answered,

"Boo Boo Bear?" I asked,

"Boo Boo Bear?" Su Yung asked also,

"That's my cute name for my boyfriend." Lori explained,

"What! You had a boyfriend? Can we see what he looks like" the Viscoms, Jenna, Paula and Sarah wanted to see,

"Okay okay. Sorry about this Boo Boo Bear, they wanna meet you." Lori said looking tad annoyed, they got a chance to see what Bobby looks like,

"So this is your boyfriend?" Terri asked,

"Oh. He's so cute." Jenna said,

"So handsome." Paula said,

So dashing...hey!" Sarah said as I pulled her away,

"Uh. Hi. I'm Bobby and it's a pleasure to meet you ladies?"

"And he's so polite." Monica said as the ladies sighs,

"Okay. That's enough now. I love to talk to you some more Bobby, but I gotta make this short, I don't want these ladies to fall over and a couple of them are already married." Lori said,

"That's okay...I" Bobby was then cut off,

"Roberto! It's time for Dream Boat!"

"Coming Aunt Frida! Well looks the right timing babe. Call you laters?" Bobby said,

"Call you laters." Lori said, then they hung up,

"Ah. Young love. You remind me of Sarah and myself when I was your age." I said,

You do?" Lori asked,

"Oh yeah. I was doing performing the talent show in town and I saw Sarah, she was a freshman in high school and I was a senior." I explained,

 **(Flashback)**

I was dancing to "Black Or White" and noticed Sarah as she started to tease me as I perform, as I was done with the performance, I bowed and quickly left the stage.

" _She teased me everywhere I go, I saw her again, at the beach, with her friends Paula, Erica, Monica and Jenna. They come up to meet me and as she tease some more I ran. I was so shy."_

I described every detail of our encounter, which at the beach show Sarah wearing just hear red shirt and white mini skirt while Paula, Monica, Erica and Jenna wore their bikinis, Sarah's teasing was kinda +14 - +18 situation so I won't be sharing what the teasing is since it's a story for all ages and so moving on.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Then it was a cold and drizzling afternoon at the park, I found Sarah. As she found me, she attempted to tease me again, I stopped her from doing that and explained that I'm shy at these kinds of things, she explained to that she teases, because she find me interesting and that she liked me. It was that moment I felt a spark, like we were meant for each other. So we were dating for a while even after I graduated. Then after she graduated, we separated for over a year because she took a medical school in L.A. for a whole year semester, she returned excelled her class and became an R.N., we've been dating for a long time since after she returned." I said throughout the whole story,

"We got married a few years later and soon we have our own kids right her." Sarah said, then we kissed,

"Aaaaawww." Lori cooed,

"It's almost time to resume rehearsal folks." Tiffany Lee said,

"How long?" I asked,

"5 minutes."

"5 minutes? Jeez." Sarah said,

"You should see Bobby's sister Ronnie Anne. She's literally Lincoln's girlfriend."

"Lori for the 38th time, Ronnie Anne is NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Lincoln shouted,

"He's an denial." Lori said,

"NOT!" Lincoln shouted again, I just smirked at the idea,

So as the remaining of the 5 minutes were up, we resume the rehearsals, we did "The Way You Make Me Feel" next, then did the "Jackson 5 Medley" and even "Working Day And Night". So now we're going to do "Beat It".

"After that I'll be down to the cherry picker to set for 'Beat It' and as the circular curtain reveals my disappearance, I be shouting out..." as I explained,

"HOOOOOOAH!", then "Beat It" starts", then I also explained that I'll be getting off the cherry picker and back on stage and right in the middle of the performance I will have Luna do the guitar solo.

"So Luna. As you'll be doing the guitar solo, you have to wear these as the whole stage goes dark. Dim the lights!" I explained to Luna and called out to turn the lights down as the lights were dark, those fibre optic lights up on Luna her guitar, everyone were at awe to see Luna glow in the dark,

"Rockin'!" Luna shouts, then I we resume the track right to the middle of the performance and then...

"Luna!" I called out, then Luna made her cue with the guitar solo and glows as the lights dimmed, she was rocking hard with the solo and her solo finished, I resume, then up to the girls having a gang war then I stepped in to end it and danced until the very end.

"It's almost bedtime. We should get home right now." Rita looked at her watch which the time is 9:41pm, I heard Rita clearly,

"Yeah, we should call it a night. Thanks for coming to check out our rehearsal time." I said,

"It was fun." Lana said,

"I love how Luna shines on her solo." Lola said,

"Okay guys. Will pick this up tomorrow and ready for show time on Friday." I said,

"Can't wait for a day break. I wanna see the rest of Royal Woods." Kim said,

"Yeah me too. Tiffany Lee and I plan to check out the park for Silas to play at." Bruce said,

"I love to go sightseeing and take more photos of the entire town." Aki said,

"And will have the time to shop for more extra shirts and other clothes during the entire tour." Sarah said,

"Does anyone know a place to recommend to get clothes?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"I do. I'd recommend Reiningers. It totes have a lot of what you need." Leni answered,

"Thank you sweetie." Tiffany Lee said,

"Come on kids we're going!" I called out and the Hinata and Michael followed, but Cameron followed slowly too tired to run after us,

"Oh come on baby boy." Sarah came over and picks him up,

Later as we arrived back to the Loud house, we wore our PJ, they have our permission to sleep anywhere in the house, I have our family along with Aki and Michael to sleep in the living room while the rest of our group prefer to sleep in the bus, so we got our own sleeping bags and our pillows along with us and then we finally went to sleep.

Hours later 2:37am, Cameron slowly woke up still in a daze, he got up with his baby pillow with him, I slowly woke and found Cameron slowly tries to walk up the stairs,

"Where you going son?" I asked groggily,

"I gotta pee dad." Cameron answered,

"Okay, come back down to bed when your done." I said as I went back to sleep and Cameron slowly walks up the stairs quietly without waking anyone up, then we to the left straight to the bathroom slowly. Then a few moments later as he finished, he got out of the bathroom and then suddenly he found Leni sleepwalking towards him,

"Mr. Winky Bear...is that you?" Leni touched and rubbed Cameron's head and face thinking he's Mr. Winky Bear, which must be her plush bear, Cameron groans, then she picks up Cameron not realizing that's not Winky Bear due to her sleepwalking state,

"Come on, you should sleep with me tonight..." Leni said as she took Cameron to her bed and cuddles him, Cameron tries to struggle out, but Leni was to strong for her grip and then after a short period of time of struggling to get out of Leni to go back downstairs, he gave up and dozed off as Leni snuggles him.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	6. Chapter 5- Rehearsal Day 3

**Rehearsal Day 3**

Sunrises early at 5:43am, of course I was the first to get up at 6:26am, then I started to notice that Cameron isn't downstairs sleeping with us, I quietly opened the door to head for the bus, then I checked, everyone else is asleep and didn't find my son there, then I went back to the house.

"I wonder where Cameron could be? He went to the bathroom and...wait." I said to myself quietly,

Meanwhile, upstairs at Lori and Leni's room, Lori woke up,

"Literally another fantastic morning." Leni said, then she notices Leni was all covered up with a little extra lump with her,

"Come on Leni. It's time to get up." Lori said as she pulls the blanket and suddenly,

"AAAAH!" Lori screams, I was slowly walking up the stairs and I heard her screaming,

"What in the heck is that about?" I said to myself, Leni woke up a little slowly,

"'Yawn' morning Lori..."

"Leni? What on earth is he doing in your bed?" Lori asked very sternly,

"Who?..." Leni asked still half asleep,

"Cameron." Lori answered,

"Cameron? Oh I just found Mr. Winky Bear and I..." Leni tries explain as she found Cameron sleeping I her bed with her very clearly

"AAAAAH!" Leni screams and woke him up,

"Hey...could you quiet down. I still need to..." Cameron quickly went from half asleep to fully awake and saw Leni,

"AAAAH!" Cameron screams and falls off the bed flat on his back,

"OW!", then everybody suddenly woke up from screams of doom,

"Cameron? How did you get into my bed?" Leni asked with a disappointingly tone,

"I was heading to the bathroom in the middle of the night and when I was finished, you came out of nowhere and you dragged me to your bed and squeeze the living life out of me in your sleep." Cameron answered getting slightly huffy,

"Is that true?" Lori asked,

"Yes." Cameron answered,

"O-M-Gosh I didn't realize I was sleepwalking and thought you're my Winky Bear." Leni said, then she hugs him,

"I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't know what came over me.",

"Nah forget it." Cameron said as he's being squeezed,

"What's going? Cameron? Why are you in their room?" I asked as I was in front of the room,

"It wasn't my fault dad, Leni dragged me here in her sleep last night after I got out of the bathroom." Cameron said,

"Is that true?" I asked the girls,

"It's literally true." Lori said,

"Yes. It happens to me sometimes. I don't know why I sleepwalk, one time I found myself sitting on a toilet when I woke up, it was so embarrassing." Leni explained,

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically,

"Apparently Leni is telling the truth Joseph, you see I have proof of Leni's sleepwalking last night." Lisa said as she took me to her and Lily's room and shown a surveillance cameras of the bathroom and Lori and Leni's room,

"How long have you had the camera's Lisa? I thought we destroyed them for good after we proved to you that white lies are okay?" Lori asked,

"I did. But I don't use them for...not detecting lies anymore, just for normal security safety." Lisa said as she grinned slyly,

"You all tell white lies?" I asked,

"Well we did, we didn't want to hurt each other's feelings and...yeah." Lori said,

"Look, I understand it's fine to tell white lies every once in a while, but still, lying is wrong." I said,

"Look. There I am." Leni pointed at the camera where she got up out of the bed,

"There's Cameron in the bathroom." Lori said as she pointed it out, there's Cameron washing his hands, then about to leave the bathroom, as he got out, he ran into Leni and picked him up,

"Ah. There." Lori exclaimed,

"Huh. I guess you are guys are telling truth. I shouldn't have doubted my own boy." I said,

"Michael Jackson did say that he believed in kids because they tell the truth." Cameron said,

"That's right son." I smiled, then everybody else asked us what's going on, so explained everything,

Later, everybody got ready for school and we offered to bring the kids there, we dropped Lori, Leni and Luna off first, as we did every school body checked out the bus and asking the girls who dropped us, they were reluctant to answer until later, then we dropped off Lynn and Luan next, then the rest of the kids were last.

"Okay guys. Time for our last rehearsal." I said, then we headed back to the arena, as we arrived back on stage to rehearse, the kids were in the back to study so they can finish their school work for the rest of the month,

"Su Yung. I was thinking of using Prince's 'It's Gonna Be A Beautiful Night', Michael's 'Don't Stop Til Get Enough' and 'Speed Demon' for the interlude." I said,

"Should I play the interlude now or..." Su Yung asked,

"No, you can save it for later, I think we should start with 'She's Out Of My Life'." I said,

"Okay." Su Yung played "She's Out Of My Life",

 _She's Out Of My Life_

 _She's Out Of My Life_

 _And I don't know whether to laugh or cry_

 _And I don't know whether I live or die_

 _And it cuts like a knife_

 _She's Out Of My Life_

 _It's out of my hands..._

"This is cue when I pick a girl to come up onstage with me and then after a minute with me, Bruce comes and sends her back down to the audience." I explained as the music still plays,

Moments later, I was finishing the track with me kneeling down hiding part of face and then,

 _Life..._

"As you know, during the middle of the track, I pick a random girl in the audience for a short dance and left me." I instructed,

"So what's next?" Stacey asked,

"Let's go with 'Heartbreak Hotel'. We played "Heartbreak Hotel", not the Elvis track, the Jackson track, I walked up towards Jenna she plays the riff of her bass guitar,

"Hoo!"

Then we finish off with "Thriller", "Jackson 5 Medley" and "Working Day And Night".

It was almost 3:00pm and we just finished our final rehearsal, I just got a text from Rita asking how the rehearsal was going,

"Hi guys,

How did the rehearsal go? And are you guys almost done?" - Rita

I texted back,

"Goin' great. We're just done with our final rehearsal right now. Why you ask."

"Lynn is out now getting groceries for dinner tonight and won't be back in a couple of hours and I need you guys to come back here and watch Lily while I go pick up the kids." - Rita

"Sure. We'll be on our way."

"Guys. We gotta get back to the Louds, Rita asked us to watch Lily." I called,

"Let me get the kids!" Aki called, so everybody gather back to the bus and heading back to the Louds,

Meanwhile at Lincoln has been followed by his friend Clyde and the girls wanting to know who those guys are from the bus yesterday,

"Seriously guys, would you please stop following me?" Lincoln said in an annoying tone,

"Sorry Lincoln. The girls convinced me, I think told them it's not my business, but they made me." Clyde confessed,

"Come on Lincoln. I noticed there's a cute little boy in that bus." said the dirty blonde girl with braids which is Girl Jordan,

"Well that was one of their groups son." Lincoln explained,

"What group?" asked the girl with long black hair named Kat,

"They're the tribute performing group." Lincoln answered,

"Well know that you mentioned it." said the dark girl with brown hair we'll call her Brownie,

"Those faces on that bus looked familiar. I feel like I've seen the, somewhere before."

"Fess up Lincoln. Who are they?" another classmate asked which was Mollie,

"Yeah." said the smallest girl with long brown hair named Cookie,

"Okay okay, I wanted to surprise you until Friday, but I guess it can't be helped." Lincoln took out his phone from his bag and show the pic of our rehearsal from last night, the girls gasped except for Clyde,

"Is that who I think it is?" Cookie asked,

"It is." Mollie said,

"Prince of Pop!" Girl Jordan shrieks,

"Aaaah!" the girls squeals,

"Yeah. He and the P.Y.T. Girls are here for an American Tour as a tribute to Michael Jackson's Bad Tour." Lincoln explained,

"I love Michael Jackson!" Brownie squeals,

"My mother showed me a single record of 'Man In The Mirror' that one time." Kat said,

"I kinda had a crush on one of his kids." Cookie said,

"Who is it?" Girl Jordan asked,

"The youngest one with the a long black hair." Cookie answered,

"Oh what's his name again?" Mollie asked,

"I think his name was Blanket." Brownie answered,

"Aww...so cute." the girls cooed,

"I heard he's into karate." Girl Jordan said,

"Uh yeah. Come on Clyde let's make a dash before they notice we're gone." Lincoln quietly said as Clyde followed, yet the girls didn't noticed since their heads are in the clouds over Blanket Jackson, of course Blanket is now known as Bigi.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were at your house Lincoln? I like to meet them." Clyde asked,

"I was thinking about it, but I thought you might go all go crazy and..." Lincoln explained,

"Are you kidding? I never go crazy." Clyde answered,

"Well alright I let you come over and meet them." Lincoln said,

"I'll text my dads and let them know I'll be home late." Clyde said as he texted his dads, while Lincoln texting his mom that he's on his way home. We arrived back to the house and Rita was waiting for us with Lily in her arms,

"We're back." Tiffany Lee said,

"Oh good, thanks for volunteering to watch Lily while I get the kids, Lynn will be back soon after his friend drops him off." Rita said,

"It's no problem at all Rita. We're just happy to get to know Lily and besides it'll be good for Si here." Bruce said, we noticed that Silas and Lily are communicating in babbling,

"Isn't that sweet?" Su Yung asked, then suddenly Rita' phone chimes, she got a text from Lincoln that he's on his way home with Clyde,

"Lincoln's on his way home, can you guys take Lily to the park and meet with Lincoln there?" Rita asked,

"Sure. Sure." I said,

"Thanx. I'll be back with the kids. Later." Rita said as she took off with Vanzilla, so we put Lily on her stroller while Bruce places Silas on his and headed to the park. Soon we made it to the park.

"Go and play kids we'll be on the bench." Sarah said, so Hinata, Michael and Cameron went to play, Hinata went on a swing with Michael while Cameron went on a slide, then a few minutes later Lincoln and Clyde finally showed up,

"Hey Lincoln!" Jenna called out,

"Oh hey guys!" Lincoln called out back,

"Come on Clyde." Lincoln said as he headed towards us with Clyde followed,

"Who's he? One of your friends?" Tiffany Lee asked as she pick up Silas off his stroller,

"Yep. This is Clyde." Lincoln said,

"Hi." Clyde said,

"He's cute." Monica said as pinched his cheeks by yanking,

"Ow. Thanks." Clyde said feeling a slight pain on both cheeks,

"Hi Lily." Lincoln said,

"Inky." Lily said babbling, as he picks her up from her stroller and follows Tiffany Lee and Silas to the sandbox, there a couple of other babies on the sandbox, so Silas and Lily went to meet the other babies which is adorable,

"So you're the tribute performers." Clyde said,

"Yes indeed." Aki answered,

"Before we left some girls in our class were suspecting me, including Clyde about you guys." Lincoln explained,

"Oh man. They must've got curious, aren't they?" Paula asked,

"Yeah." he answered,

"But it turns out they're your fans." Clyde said,

"Well that's nice to know." Sarah said,

"Aren't any of these girls that you like you two?" I asked,

"What?" Lincoln flinched,

"Oh come on Lincoln, I was just curious." I answered,

"I can't say about that. But...as for Clyde...well." Lincoln said,

"What about Clyde?" Terri asked,

"He likes Lori." Lincoln answered,

"Oooo." the girls awed,

"But every time he sees her, he goes all weird and get nose bleeds and faints every time." Lincoln said,

"It's true and I always go... System overload." Clyde showed his robotic phase and in monotone, the girls were just giggling, but just then, about 100 yards behind them, the girls from school were hiding behind the large tree, apparently they were following Lincoln and Clyde to the park,

"There they are." Brownie said,

"Why are there so many women there?" Kat asked,

"Because...look." Cookie answered as she pointed that us,

"It's them." Girl Jordan said, they became awestruck and they noticed me quickly,

"Oh. Prince of Pop looked so dreamy." Cookie said and they girls began to fawn over,

"Hey Cameron. Let's dog pile on daddy." Hinata said,

"I'm with you sis." Cameron said as they rushed over, then the girls noticed them rushing over to me,

"Tackle!" the kids cries out and tackles me to the ground,

"Oof!", the girls go into panic,

"Oh no. Those kids tackled him down." Brownie said,

"I'm gonna teach those little brats some manners." Kat said as she's about to walk over,

"Wait!" Girl Jordan grabbed Kat as she noticed that my kids were playing, we were laughing, Sarah laughs as she picks up Sarah and I lifted Hinata to my shoulder,

"Those 2 kids must be his kids." Girl Jordan said,

"Those are his kids?" Kat asked,

"Aaawwww. I love that little boy with the mom." Cookie said,

"He's so adorable." Brownie said, then suddenly Lincoln got a text from Rita,

"Guys, my family's on their way home, let's get back right now." Lincoln said,

"Okay." we said, Tiffany Lee and Lincoln went to the sandbox to grab Lily and Silas,

"Come on baby boy, time to go." Tiffany Lee said to Silas,

"You too Lily, we're going home." Lincoln said, Lily cooed,

"Yeah. I'm gonna head home too. See ya Lincoln." Clyde said,

"Bye bud." Lincoln said, so now we left the park, as Clyde was about to head his way home, he noticed the girls were eavesdropping on us,

"What are you girls doing back there?"

"AAH!" the girls yelped,

"Why we were uh...we were just us...heading home and uh..." the girls were stuttering,

"Oh come on, I know what you're up to, you wanna see the performers right?" Clyde said,

"Alright. Yes, we wanna see em'." Girl Jordan answered,

"Then why didn't you get over here and meet them?" he asked,

"We were just uh...never mind that. What about those 2 kids? Are they his?" Kat asked,

"Of course they're his kids."

"Told ya." Girl Jordan said,

"What are their names?" Brownie asked,

"If I can remember...Hinata and...Cameron."

"That Cameron is so cute. How old is he?" Cookie asked,

"I never got a chance to ask." Clyde asked,

"Dang it." Cookie grumbled,

"But Lincoln and I asked if they would visit our school." Clyde answered,

"Really?" Girl Jordan asked as she grabbed Clyde's shoulders,

"When are they gonna visit our school?" Brownie asked,

"Tomorrow." Clyde answered as he starts to sweat because Girl Jordan's hands were on his shoulders and the girls were asking,

"Thanks Clyde." Girl Jordan smiles as she lets Clyde go,

"Yeah...I gotta go." and he ran off,

"Prince of Pop and The P.Y.T. Girls are coming to our school! Eeeeeeeeeeee!" the girls squeals like a bunch of fan girls,

Meanwhile we made it back and Rita and the girls just arrived home,

"Did yous have a good time at the park with Lily?" Rita asked

"Oh yeah. She seems to get along with Si pretty well." Bruce said,

"We met Clyde. He so adorable." Terri said,

"Well that's fantastic. Let's go inside, their father will be home soon." Rita said as we wet inside the house, until their pets rushed over to see them home, their dog Charles, Cliff the black cat, Walt the yellow canary bird and the adorable hamster Geo.

"Whoa. I didn't know you guys have pets." I said,

"Yeah we didn't even notice them since we came here." Stacey said,

"Well you know pets, they come out unexpected." Lori said,

"Their so cute." Aki said,

"May we play with them?" Hinata and Cameron asked,

"Sure." Rita answered, Aki, Cameron and Hinata pets and cuddles Charles,

"I just love cats. I have 2 cats back at home." Su Yung said as she picks up Cliff and scratches his back and he purrs, Silas watches Geo rolling around inside his ball which amuses Silas giggling and of course Tiffany Lee is never keen with rodents, but knowing Geo is inside his ball which is an exception, Walt perched on Danica's shoulder,

"Oh hello there sweetie." Danica smiles as she pets Walt on the head with her finger, outside the house, another stopped at the curb, it was Lynn Sr. getting out,

"Thanks." Then he went inside the house,

"Honey I'm home and ready to start dinner." he said,

"Welcome back man." I said, then I felt some tugging my sleeve, it was Lola wanting my attention,

"I wanna invite you to my tea party, will you accept?" asked,

"I'm not big on parties, but heck I do love tea, so I humbly accept." I said,

"Eee." Lola squeals

"I'll be waiting." the rushed upstairs,

"Hinata. You and Cameron wanna scrimmage again?" Lynn Jr asked,

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to smoke you again." Hinata said,

"In your dreams." Hinata said, then they went out to the back yard,

"Tiffany Lee, can you give me fashion tips?" Leni asked,

"Of course sweetie I would be happy to." Tiffany Lee answered,

"Yay." Leni squeals,

"Michael. Your mom told me you're a good singer, wanna jam with me?" Luna asked

"Well I'm not that quite good of a singer but..." Michael said,

"Oh don't be modest luv." she said in a British accent,

"Come on." she grabbed Michael's hand and headed upstairs,

"I'll just keep working on my draft of my book." Rita said,

"You're writing a book?" Su Yung asked,

"Yes." Rita answered,

"I'd love to read your book when it's done." Su Yung said with glee,

"Would you care to help me?" Rita offered,

"Absolutely, I am a librarian after all." Su Yung answered,

"Say, can you and Sarah literally tell more about your love stories, I could use some pointers for my dates with Bobby." Lori asked us,

"Well I guess we can give you some pointers on your love life." Sarah said,

15 minutes later,

"And don't go heavy on the vanilla scented perfumes. Like one time Sarah wore a lot of it on our 7th date since she returned from medical school in L.A., we went out on a nature walk in the woods and we were chase by a swarm of bumblebees." as I told the story we laughed,

"You must really had it rough huh?" Lori asked as she still giggling,

"Yes, we jumped into a musky pond so the bees won't get to us. My mascara fell off my lashes as we got out of the pond and Joseph laughed at me and I threw mud at his face and I laughed at him." Sarah explained and laughed some more,

"We were laughing all the way back to town and we ended up getting sick with a flu from bacterial infection the next day." I said and still laughing,

"Plus, you use your fingertips to massage your lovers skin, especially on the forehead." Sarah said,

"You can literally do that?" Lori asked,

"Of course you can, we do that to each other all the time, our fingertips does it's magic." I said,

"Wow." Lori said in awe as she wrote it down,

"Oh shoot, I should be heading to Lola's tea party, can't keep a little lady waiting." I said as I was about to leave,

Meanwhile in Luna/Luan's room, Michael sang the Jackson 5 classic "Who's Loving You" while Luna plays every instrument to update the track in their own version they just done,

"Wow. Your mom was right, you just sounded like the young Michael Jackson little dude." Luna said,

"That's what they all said." Michael said,

"What song do you love to sing the most Michael?" Luna asked,

"Man In The Mirror." Michael answered,

"Well lets hear it then." Luna said,

"Well okay." Michael said, then he sings "Man In The Mirror".

Back in the bus, Tiffany Lee gave Leni fashion tips,

"And those sequins will look good on crocs." Tiffany Lee said,

"Ooo. I wondered crocs will be fashionable, but they'll look cute with sequins." Leni smiled, then she asks,

"Do you always wear that blue dress every day?"

"I do most of the time. There are some occasions that I don't, like in Christmas time when I wear sweaters." Tiffany Lee answered,

"Oh. I made this just for your baby." Leni said as she shows Tiffany Lee a blue shirt with sequins that says "My cute boy" and she also shows black shades with blue sequins around the lens,

"Oh those are cute. You made these?" Tiffany Lee asked,

"I sure did." Leni said,

"You have very artistic fashion statement." Tiffany Lee said,

Then at the back yard, Cameron, Hinata and Lynn were playing hockey,

"You're great grandfather was a Red Wings fan?" Lynn asked she shoots the ball at Hinata and she blocks it,

"Yeah, daddy told me about him what grandma told him, he loves watching hockey all the time, he loves to complain and yell at the referees and says bad words at them." Hinata answered,

"Dad is like that too." Cameron said as got the ball and shoots,

"Your dad yells at the referees too?" Lynn asked,

"Well we was like that before, but he quits hockey now. He always say the referees will do anything to sabotage the Bruins." Cameron said, then he called out,

"Hey! That goal counts sis!"

"No way brother, I stopped it before it crosses the line." Hinata answered,

"There's no goal line!" Cameron shouts,

"There is in my own point of view." Hinata said with a smug look,

"Oh that tears it, come on Hinata." Cameron threw down his stick and rolls up his sleeve,

"Oh you wanna rough house Cam? Fine by me." Hinata said as she took of her mask and drops her stick and she and Cameron charged at each other and began roughhousing,

"Alright!" Lynn exclaims, then gets on it, until a few moments later she broke them off,

"Okay kids that's enough roughness."

"Man I'm so pumped up." Hinata said,

"You more blows on me more. No fair." Cameron whines,

"Sorry Cam, I don't even know my own strength, but you'll get more as you get older, you may even be stronger than me by then." Hinata said,

"Yeah I'll show you one of these days." Cameron said, back in the house, I went over to Lana and Lola's room for Lola's tea party,

"Is the tea party starting yet?" I asked as I knocked,

"Nope, you're just in time. Come right in?" Lola said,

"What kind of flavour would you like?" Lola asked,

"What do you have?" I asked,

"We have honey lemon, earl gray, peppermint and chamomile."

"I'll take honey lemon please." Lola puts in honey lemon teabag in the teapot, The I noticed countless portraits of Lola almost all over her side of the room,

"So I noticed you've done a lot of portraits."

"That just shows how fabulous I look, but mainly I do it for pageantries."

"So how long have you done pageants?" I asked,

"I've done it my entire life." Lola answered,

"You're entire life!? Wow. I'm amazed." I was flabbergasted,

"Thank you. Oh the tea is ready." Lola pour the tea in our cups,

"One lump or two?"

"I'm good thanks, I got honey along, want some in your tea?" I offered,

"Thank you." Lola said as I poured in,

"So what bought you guys to start an American Tour for to honour Michael Jackson?" Lola asked,

"Well we've been doing tribute shows for 8 years, we started out locally, the regionally and we go nationwide all over Canada over last year. All those shows were all dedicated to Michael and we even gave out share of the our performance money to countless charities like Canadian Autism Society, Canadian Cancer Society, Canadian Humane Society, Hospital For Sick Children and Kids Can Play." I explained,

"Wow. Sounds like you've done so much for a cause." Lola was surprised,

"Michael does that all the time, he visits sick kids and orphanages, gave his well earned money for them and gave gifts for them out heart, so we're doing the same." I explained some more,

"Well that's great. What else do you do?" Lola asked as she sips on her tea,

"I love to draw and such since I'm an artist, I work at the pharmacy, Jeanette, Jenna's cousin also works at the same pharmacy I worked, she's a receptionist while I organize prescription receipts."

"You do paintings too?"

"Sometimes."

"Can you paint a portrait of me?" Lola asked,

"Sure, but would it be alright if I paint you in anime style?" I asked

"Yeah sure, do what ever style you want." Lola said as she makes a cute pose,

"That's perfect. Just like that." I said, I sipped some and started painting.

Next door at Lucy and Lynn's room, Lucy shows Danica her coffin,

"This is the coffin I usually love to sleep in mainly."

"Nicely detailed." Danica said, then suddenly something flew over Danica,

"Whoa!"

"Don't be alarmed, that's just Fangs, my bat." Lucy said as Fangs perched on her wrist,

"Oh, he's so cute. I love bats." Danica squeals,

"You love bats?" Lucy asked,

"Oh I do, we have brown bats in our area, but they're becoming endangered recently, they're dying out due to white nose disease." Danica explained,

"' _GASP_ ' That's awful." Lucy said,

"Indeed it is. It's really sad. A always love them, but vampire bats I love the most, they're just too cute. Some people say they contract rabies to people, but honestly, I just think they're misunderstood." Danica explained some more,

"Say, do you ever do black magic as I do?" Lucy asked, before Danica can answer, she looks around where none of us or anybody can hear,

"Do do black magic myself, but it's mainly for adult situations, so you're too young for this sort of magic, but when your old enough, I can show you my own black magic." Danica whispers to Lucy,

"DINNER'S READY!" Lynn Sr. called,

"Chow time!" I called out, then the kids rushed downstairs as we rushed behind,

"I made us Lynn-guini." Lynn Sr. said, which is actually linguini, but he used his name to sound like an actual dish, we all gathered at the table and we ate like a bunch of rabid wolves scarfing down, even my kids are wolfing the Lynn-guini down,

"Oh man, it's like a part-ay in my mouth. Love it Lynn." I said,

"Well thanx." he replied, after we finished with our bellies bulging full I offered the kids something,

"Would you kids be interested in watching "Moonwalker" in the bus with us?"

"Can we, can we?" the kids asked,

"Of course." Rita answered,

"Thanx mom." the kids said and quickly rushed to the bus,

"Well that was quick." Paula was surprised,

"Yeah, just as quick as I was when I went to the best seats at the old Maple Leaf Gardens 20 years ago." Erica said,

"We'll get everything set up." Aki said, so we head outside to our tour bus,

"Movie night for us!" Rita and Lynn gleefully squeals as they headed to the living room and tuned in an a movie, then we got in the bus, we got blankets and pillows set up for everybody, we even got popcorn ready,

"We got buttered and salted popcorn, we even have seasonings, dill pickle, ketchup, cheese and BBQ." Jenna got the bowls of popcorn each labeled buttered and salted, with mine I added dill pickle seasoning and smothered it with hot sauce,

"You put hot sauce in your popcorn Joseph?" Lincoln asked,

"Yeah. Want some in yours?" I answered as I offered, then kids declined, except for Lynn,

"Smother some in mine." She said, I squirt hot sauce in her popcorn,

"No offence, but that was literally gross." Lori said,

"They said the same thing." I said, my crew nodded which is true,

"Why would you put hot sauce in your popcorn dude?" Luna asked,

"Yeah, I don't want my corn smothered and hot. No pun intended." Luan said,

"Well, we all watched 'Searching In Neverland' last year on Lifetime, Navi stars as Michael and he shows that Michael puts hot sauce in his popcorn, so I thought I do the same." I explained,

"Dad put his hot sauce on almost everything." Cameron said,

"He did?" Lola asked,

"Yeah, he uses it on his, chicken, pizza, ramen and even rice." Hinata explains, the Louds gasped as the thought that I'm a hot sauce maniac or something,

"Hey. I'm daring that way." I said,

"Me too." Lynn said, then I grabbed the "Moonwalker" DVD,

"Okay kids, this is an unofficial DVD, 'Moonwalker' was never officially released on DVD in North America, but I got this for Christmas 9 years ago, it was a pure classic quality of the film in the DVD. When you start, you'll see a memorial facts about Michael and..." as I explained, the kids grew impatient,

"Just play the movie!" Lana called, the kids shouted in agreement,

"Okay. Here we go.", so I played the DVD, then before menu, there was an animated rain with memorial facts about Michael and plays "Smile" and then it's off to menu and we played the film.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	7. Chapter 6- Meeting New People

**Meeting New People**

The film started with the Bad Tour version of "Man In The Mirror", the P.Y.T. Girls and the Loud girls were all swooning and drooling over Michael almost throughout the entire DVD, even they started swooning with Lori and Leni nearly fainting at the scene with Michael running in slow motion with the kids with him whom are Sean Lennon, Brandon Adam and Kellie Parker. Lincoln loved the part in "Speed Demon" and "Smooth Criminal". The part when Mr. Big (aka Frankie Lideo) played by Joe Pesci knocking Michael down we all booed throwing popcorn and somebody threw a sandals at the screen,

"Alright who threw those?!" I exclaimed, it was Leni who raises her hands,

"Sorry, my sandals. I'll get em'." she got up and retrieve her sandals back, until part when Michael turns robotic his eyes were gleaming and when he annihilates Mr. Big for good and Lincoln loved ever moment of the entire scene and the girls cheered for Michael's victory. Then comes towards the ending of the film which "Come Together". As the film was over Cameron, Lily and Silas were getting sleepy, Lori and Leni just love the youngsters getting tired especially Cameron which was adorable to them, it does seem like to close to bedtime, so we decided to sleep a bit early, we'll except for me, because sleeping early is not for me, I'm staying up until I feel tired, so play on my iPad with my headphones on, until I suddenly feel tired and decided I'm done and sleep.

That morning, as the Loud were about to get ready for their day, I asked to come to arena for some fun since our rehearsal's already done and they love to. We went to drop them off to school and then we made our last stop to Royal Woods Elementary School, as Lincoln along with Lucy, Lisa, Lola and Lana, we all followed behind, then we came to over to see their principal,

"Hi we like to see the principal please." I said,

Later, in Lincoln's class, their teacher Mrs. Johnson sets up for History lesson,

"Okay class, turn to page 194 on Revolutionary War." and as they were about to start their work, they were interrupted by a knock on the door,

"Excuse me class." Mrs. Johnson opens the door and went out until the next minute came back,

"Class, put your History books for now, we have special guests today. Okay come on in." Mrs. Johnson, then we came in, the students were at awe,

"Hi kids. We are Prince of Pop & The P.Y.T. Girls." I introduced,

"Ah! It is you. I thought you looked familiar and I was right." Cookie said,

"How did you know it was us?" Aki asked,

"We saw you at the park yesterday." Girl Jordan answered,

"Oh. I told you I should've worn a disguise." I said as I whispered to Sarah,

"And those little kids, are they yours?" Brownie asked,

"You mean these two? Yes." I answered as I showed Hinata and Cameron to the kids,

"Is that boy really your son?" Cookie asked,

"Of course." I answered,

"He's the spitting image of his father." Sarah said as she nuzzles to me,

"Aaaawwww." all the girls cooed, over Cameron,

"Can we take a closer look at him." another girl named Penelope asked,

"Go ahead, the girls always go nuts for him." Sarah answered,

"Mommy." Cameron whine out of embarrassment, then all the girls went over to get close to my son, rubbing his head, poking and pinching his cheeks and even pulling him, all that went on for a couple of minutes,

"Okay girls, my son's got enough attention for now." I said, then Cameron went to Sarah's side hiding himself, the girls just had their heartstrings pulled, then they turned their attention to Hinata, some of the boys adored her, but couldn't show it,

"What about you? Do you ever get attention from the boys?" Kat asked,

"Well no not really, I wouldn't even care about getting attention, my brother would often cry to me, not as much as he cries to mommy." Hinata explained,

"Hinata." Cameron exclaims,

"What? You know it's true." Hinata explained,

"He gets bullied and I have to fight them off for him, so I trained him to become a fearless man." she said,

"How noble." Brownie said smiling at Cameron,

"And protective." Cookie said, they went heart struck again,

"I never noticed that shirt you have on there. What's that?" a boy named Liam asked,

"Oh this? It's my Brad Marchand Boston Bruins jersey. Daddy gave it to me." she said,

"She runs the blood of a Bruins family, not Sarah and Cameron, they more from the family of the Edmonton Oilers." I said,

"What are the Boston Bruins and Edmonton Oilers?" a tall red head boy named Rusty asked,

"They're the teams from the NHL. National Hockey League." Sarah asked,

"I used to work for the Vancouver Canucks and I became their fan. My son Michael got that from me." Aki said, the kids eyed on Michael noticing a familiar features about him,

"He looks familiar. I felt like I've seen him before, but yet he's much smaller than he is." Girl Jordan said, we were alarmed sweating,

"Yeah...do you have a father?" a short boy with glasses Zach asked,

"いいえ. That's no in Japanese. So no I don't have a dad." Michael answered,

"If you have a son, how come you're not married?" Mollie asked,

"Yeah, shouldn't you go find a man to date and to marry?" Cookie asked,

"Alright class, no more personal questions." Mrs. Johnson said,

"No no, that's fine. I did find someone I like and well he gave me my son and..." Aki starts to blush,

"Though I am a single mom and I have no plans find another guy and/or getting married. Having my son Michael in my life is perfect for me. And I trust Joseph with all my life and heart to be his father figure." Aki still blushes deeply, the entire class were perplexed about what Aki was talking about,

"Well anyways, another reason why we're here is to invite you entire class to our concert tomorrow night." I said, the kids gasped,

"This is our American debut of our Bad Tour Tribute concert show in honour of Michael Jackson." Sarah said,

"A concert? You're performing here?" Mrs. Johnson asked,

"Yeah. That is if you're interested?" I asked flashing out a ticket for her,

"Oh well of course I'm interested." Mrs. Johnson grabs the tickets and starts blushing getting all flirty with me as the entire class witnessing Sarah's fury raging,

"Okay kids, grab yourselves each tickets." I instructed as everybody got their tickets except for Lincoln and Clyde since they already got theirs from us before,

"Lincoln? Why didn't you come for your ticket?" Girl Jordan asked,

"Heck, Clyde didn't come and get one himself." Liam said,

"We already got tickets from them." Clyde answered,

"Alrighty kids, we have to visit a couple of other classes." Aki said,

"See you kids tomorrow night if you ever decide to come." Sarah said as she escorted the kids out the door, until another student raised her arm,

"Yes? Last question." I asked,

"Did you really stayed at Lincoln's house?" she asked,

"Of course we did, our bus is parked in front of his house and we even invited them to one of our rehearsals. Well we gotta go now. See ya's at show time." so I answered and left Lincoln's class, then we headed off to Lisa's class, we arrived there and we saw a group of little kids and they're just so adorable and just the same age as Cameron.

"Hi. We came for a short visit to your class and your class is really cute." I said,

"Well thank you and meet the class." said the teacher known as Ms. Shirivinas,

"We already knew Lisa Loud here, our friend's daughter is as smart as she is but a little younger." Aki said,

"Children. Gather round. I would like to meet uh..." Ms Shirivinas said,

"Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls" I answered, the kids were just staring,

"So are you kids having fun?" I asked,

"Yeah." the kids answered, as we meet with the kids, I couldn't help noticing a picture of those sea creatures which looked familiar,

"Is there something wrong Mr. Pop?" Ms. Shrinivas asked,

"Oh please, call me Joseph and yes, they looked familiar...Oh yes. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs." I answered,

"I'm not really following." Ms. Shrinivas said,

"No really, see the sponge, that's Spongebob Squarepants, that sea star is Patrick, Squidward the octopus and that crab is Mr. Krabs. They represent the characters of my favourite cartoon 'Spongebob Squarepants'." I explained and she finally understood what I'm talked no about and then I heard a cry, I turned and it was a cute little brunette girl with a blue bow on her head and blue shirt, she scraped her knee, as Ms. Shirinivas was about to check, I offered to look out for her,

"I'll take care of this." I said and approach to the crying girl, then I picked her up,

"What's the matter little sweetie?" I asked,

"I tripped and hurt my knee." she sobs,

"Let me see." I lifted her pink pants above her knee and she scraped it,

"You just scraped it, but I'll clean it up." then went to the sink and dampened the paper towels and clean the wound, then I got the sanitizer and squirt a drop of it on another paper towel,

"It's gonna sting a bit, but it'll kill germs and will heal." I assured, then put the sanitized paper towel on the wound, the girl winced as she felt the sanitizer sting a little, then I put a band aid on the her scraped knee and kissed it,

"Better now?" I asked,

"Heehee. Yeah." the girl giggled and hugged me and I rubbed her head headed back to the other kids, we read stories to the kids and played a little, we even noticed Cameron fitting in with the kids until we realized we have to go,

"Oh dang we have to go." Sarah said,

"Aww." the kids expresses their disappointment,

"I know we wanna stay longer, but we can't." Aki said,

"The main reason is..." I was to explain,

"If I may?" Lisa cut me off, so explains why we came is to invite the class and come to our concert and of course we were told to come back in the afternoon and ask the parents if it's okay to take their kids to our concert, so went headed off back to the Louds and get our stuff to the arena, wardrobe, snacks, first aid and even vitamins to keep our energy up during our performance.

As the afternoon hits, we we returned to Lisa's class, just right before the parents went to pick up their little kids, we went over and asked, some declined which is understandable, but a few accepted including the cute girl which I helped earlier, the mother is fine with her daughter coming to experience her first concert as long as her babysitter comes and we said we're perfectly fine with it, then I noticed Lisa was talking to her friend named Darcy, also very cute, she seemed happy, her mother walked up to me and said to me,

"I figured you're a Michael Jackson fan.", I was surprised,

"You knew?" I asked,

"Oh yes, Darcy's been asking me who Michael Jackson is. I told her about him and when I heard you and your band were in town performing, I like to give Darcy a chance to her first concert." she explained, then she later told me before taking Darcy home with her, she's gonna see after show time and I was perplexed. Later we went over to the mall, Sarah wanted to get more extra clothes for the kids, the girls and of course I need extra V-neck t-shirts in case if I ever ripped them at anytime during our show, as Sarah and the kids went off the bus to go into the mall, I was behind,

"Joseph hurry up." Sarah called, I hurried until I stepped out,

"Why are you wearing that." she asked noticing I was wearing a surgical silk mask, my shades and wore a hood over my fedora I'm wearing, hiding my face like Michael Jackson always do in public,

"I have to, I don't wanna be noticed at the mall, almost everyone knew who we are." I explained,

"Oh honey, nobody's gonna recognize us." Sarah reassured, but I still don't know, but I went along anyways, as people walked by or passed us, they didn't recognize me which is perfect, we went to Reiningers and we noticed Leni was there,

"Hi Sarah." Leni waved,

"Leni? You work here?" Sarah asked,

"Yeah. Oh hi sir." Leni answered and then response to me,

"Leni, it's me, I'm wearing a disguise so people won't recognize me." I explained as I took my mask showing my face,

"Oh hi Joseph." she said smiling, I took my mask back on and went over to find white V-neck t-shirts and I found them, I clean them out as Sarah went the other side of the shop for kids section, then suddenly somebody tapped me making my heart jump,

"AH! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed as I turned, there was a red headed woman,

"Excuse me sir, I don't know who you are and if you're gonna any cause trouble I'll call security." she warned,

"No ma'am, don't do that." I protested,

"Why not?" she asked with a stern look, I took off my mask,

"I'm not trying to cause any trouble, I'm just wearing my mask in disguise, because I don't wanna be recognized, see I'm Prince of Pop and me and my tribute performers are in town to perform a concert tomorrow night and I just came to get extra white V-neck t-shirts in case I ever ripped them during performances and my wife was getting extra clothes for the everybody while we're on tour." I explained, I even shown her my card, the card proof we are "Prince of a Pop & P.Y.T. Girls",

"Well I never heard you, but I apologize for my suspicions, I'm Mrs. Carmichael, I'm the manager of the store and I noticed you met Leni my employee." Mrs. Carmichael said,

"Yeah we knew her, we're staying at her place for a few days until after our show." I said, after some minutes later Sarah got extra clothes ready and headed back to a Leni to cash in and Mrs. Carmichael left us and went back to her own work, about 50 feet away from us, a cute brunette woman with a yellow scarf, another employee named Fiona was working until she noticed us quietly, she went into spy mode and incognito, then she saw me flashing out tickets for Leni,

"Who are these people? And why is that weird looking guy giving something to Leni? Wait...he's wearing a surgical mask, yet he looks familiar. I gotta find out who they are." Fiona thought to herself until,

"Excuse me?" someone caught Fiona,

"Gah!" She yelped,

"Could you direct me to the scarves?" it was an old lady, about in her 70's asking,

"Uh yeah, it's right this way." Fiona said showing her the scarves,

"Either Lori or any of us can pick you up after your shift." I said,

"Whatever works for me I guess." Leni said,

"Thanks Leni. See you at the arena." Sarah said,

"And don't tell anybody we're here okay." I said as we left,

"Okay. Bye." Leni waved, moments later Fiona rushed to Leni,

"Leni, who are these people that just left the store?" Fiona asked,

"Just some new friends of mine. Why?" Leni said and asked back,

"I feel like I know these two adults before and that guy was wearing a mask. I think I know him from somewhere...I gotta find em', call it as my break." Fiona said as rushes off, she's looking all over the mall for 10 minutes, until got out of the mall, she found us heading inside the bus, though to her point of view she can only see the back of the bus, not the side which shown our faces and logo and we just left,

"Dang it. I missed them." Fiona said in disappointment and heads back in,

"I couldn't catch em' in time, I was so sure it was him." Fiona said,

"Him?...Ooo you mean Prince of Pop? That's him alright." Leni said,

"What? That was him!?" Fiona exclaims as grabs Leni by the shoulder,

"Yeah. He and the P.Y.T. Girl are here to perform a tribute concert tomorrow night. At least I think that's what they doing tomorrow. Check out the rehearsal I recorded," Leni explains as she shows the video of our rehearsal when the family came over to see, it shows us rehearsing "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'",

"I can't believe they're here! Wait, tribute concert for what?" Fiona was ecstatic, then asks,

"A tribute for...oh Michael Jackson." Leni answered,

"Michael Jackson? AH! I love MJ! I loved him since I was a little girl." Fiona squeals as she twirls around in excitement,

"Wanna come to the concert tomorrow?" Leni ask as she offers Fiona one of the tickets,

"Are you kidding Leni? I wouldn't...even...miss it...for the world." Fiona said as she posses the ticket, then she realized she has to ask more,

"Wait. Who is that woman with him and those kids?"

"That's his wife Sarah and those kids are theirs. They're just the cutest." Leni answered and she's about to show more pic on her phone,

"I didn't realize he's married and have kids. I would've dated him, let alone marry him." Fiona's disappointment shown again then quickly changed her mood into curiosity,

"What do these kids look like?"

"There's their girl, Hinata, she's really spunky just like my sister Lynn." Leni said as she shows Fiona pics of Hinata, like the one as a goalie and one fighting with Lynn,

"And there's that little angel boy Cameron." then she shown pics of Cameron, sleeping and being shy,

"Aaaaww." Fiona was heart struck,

"Excuse me my fine young ladies. Do you have silky robes? It's for my wife, ya know, it's our 5th anniversary." a male customer asked, he looked to in his early 30's,

"Well I guess it's back to work. Thanks again for the ticket Leni and show me more pics tomorrow." Fiona said then turns her attention to the customer,

"Right this way and may I suggest chestnut red silk robe?"

"She loves chestnut red. That's perfect." the customer said,

"I wonder if I could invite Miguel and the girls to the concert?" Leni thought, she put a list of friends to invite to the concert like Mandy, Jackie, Becky and Chez on her phone,

A few hours later back at the Loud House, Lori was in the kitchen chatting with her girlfriends like Dana, Becky, Whitney, Carol and a couple other girls, she even invited them to the concert, but a couple of the girls including Carol respectfully decline due to other plans for Friday night, but as they continue their girl talk, Cameron walks in,

"So then I literally told Bobby that..."

"Lori? Can you fetch me a glass of water please?" Cameron asked as he holds his baby pillow, the same baby pillow I had as my life possession, originally I gave it to Hinata when she was born, but she gave it to her brother instead which is his now,

"Sure. That's the little cutie pie I was talking about earlier." Lori answered and told the girls as she went to get a glass,

"Awww." girls squeals as they took a close look at Cameron mollycoddling him, they poke and pinch his cheeks, rubbing his head and cooing, Dana starts cuddling him by rubbing her face against his,

"He's the most adorable thing I ever seen." she said, Carol picks him up and then seeing he has a baby pillow with him,

"Aww. He's like a little baby." Carol said, then Whitney grabs him,

"Come here little angel." she placed his head to her chest hugging him and stroke his long thick hair

"Your hair is so soft. Did you ever think of getting a haircut?" Whitney asked,

"Nnno...a mike ma phair aff it iff." Cameron's face was smothered by her chest his speech was muffled, what he actually said was "No. I like my hair as it is.", then Becky finally got a hold of my son, she give him kisses on his face,

"You're so cute, will you be my baby brother just for tonight or should I be your mommy?" Becky asked in a cute affectionate tone and pokes his nose,

"Wha..." Cameron was perplexed as he tries to wipe off Becky's kissing marks on his face, Lori was waiting for the girls to stop with all this affection and cute talk so she can give Cameron a glass of water, but she couldn't help watching him being mollycoddled by her friends and finding it too cute and took pictures from her phone,

"This is just too literally precious." Lori said,

"I see you girls met my son trying to win him over for some motherly affection?" Sarah asked as she finally steps in the dining room,

"Momma!" Cameron cries out as he pulls away from the girls and ran to Sarah,

"Aaaawww." the girls cooed, their eyes swelled up,

"Alright that's enough attention for my baby." Sarah said, then Lori finally give Cameron a glass of water,

"Sorry Cameron, my friends goes crazy for anything cute, you know how girls are." Lori said, Cameron just couldn't say anything, but he does understand what Lori was talking about and was happy for a glass of water,

"Bye Cameron." the girls waved to Cameron very cute like, but Cameron shies away by hiding his face to Sarah's thighs and she picks him up,

"Come here baby." Sarah said,

"Aaaaawww. So cute." the girls cooed one last time and turned their attention back to Lori,

"No where were we?" Carol asked,

"Oh yeah, my Bobby, you see he told me that..."

"My goodness Cameron, you're getting way too popular with the girls since you were a baby." Sarah giggles,

"Mommy, you know how I was." Cameron whines,

"I know son, they just can't help how cute you were." Sarah said,

Later, we arrived back in the arena for some fun and Lori picked Leni up from the mall with Vanzilla. As we were about to start to some fun,

"Wait a minute! Let me change first." Leni said as she went to the changing room, we waited for 10 minutes and Leni returns,

"Okay ready." she's wearing sneakers with leggings along with a white t-shirt tied to the navel area and fabric wristbands and headband,

"Cue the video Danica." I called out to her, she played "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'" from the Wembley 1988 show on YouTube shown on both jumbotron screens, the audio blasted to loud the entire arena echoed, we all danced, I danced the way Michael Jackson does and the Louds loved it when I danced full blast, they followed my steps like foot tapping and when I go "Hoo!", they did the same. After we're done with "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'", we go with "Bad" next, same show, our kids joined in, Michael Ryu did like Michael Jackson does too, foot tapping, side walking and does the kick and as the 2nd half of "Bad" plays out, the Loud girls were shaking their butts and so as Lincoln, the girls were laughing, Jenna and Paula joins in on it,

"This is how it's gonna be like tomorrow!" I shouted out so the Louds will know about the show. And after an hour of fun it's time for us go back which is almost bedtime, except for Lucy because her show is about to come on with Lori and Leni watching it with her. As we returned with almost everybody getting ready for bed, Lucy tuned in for "Vampires Of Melancholia", she bought her bust of her so called beloved Edwin, which is also the main character of the show, I never understood such shows like that, but...

"So that's Edwin." I asked,

"Yes." Lucy answered,

"Here comes Blake Bradley! AAH!" Lori and Leni squealed,

"He plays the character Tristan. They always fall for him." Lucy explains,

"Who's that chick?" I asked,

"That's Griselda. Edwin's lover." Lucy explained,

"Well, she is easy on the eyes." I was kinda bewitched, until Sarah butted in,

"What did you just say?" Sarah asked showing her intimidation towards me,

"Relax honey, she's just a character in the show I started to like and besides you always fall for both Taylor Hall and after he got traded, you shifted to Connor McDavid." I explained in which I'm referring to her favourite players of the Edmonton Oilers and with one no longer an Oiler anymore due to trade back in 2016.

After the show was over, Lucy, Leni and Lori went upstairs to bed while Sarah and I remain to sleep in the living room. Everybody else sleeps inside the bus. While sleeping, Luna text messaging to Sam to give her a ticket for the show that is if she's well enough to and hopefully getting a chance to see her performing with the group tomorrow night. A few moments later, Sam texted right back stating that her cold died down and well to go to school and is really happy for the invitation and interested to check out the concert and watch her. Luna was happy to hear it and went back to sleep.

The next morning, everybody's waking up, they're waiting in line for the bathroom, but it was already occupado,

"Who's literally in the bathroom?" Lori asked knocking,

"It's me. I'm shaving for tonight." I answered, I was indeed shaving my beard. What? Did you think I have no beard in this story? Nah, I do have a beard, but I shaved it for showtime, that's why.

"I'm almost done, just a little a spot and AH!" I said until I yelped,

"Are you okay in there?" Leni knocked asking,

"I'm fine, just cut myself a little." I answered,

"Oh no." Leni whined,

"Don't worry about, all men cut themselves shaving all the time. Just dab a wet toilet paper to my cut and add pressure until stops, simple as that." I said and I finally got out,

"You look even more handsome without your beard." Lori said,

"Not according to her." I said pointing out to Aki, who's whimpering like a puppy,

"What's the matter with her?" Lynn asked,

"Aki doesn't like it every time I shave my beard. Apparently she likes me better with it." I explained,

"You're like the devil with it!" Aki cried out,

"Jeez. Every time..." I shook my head in disbelief,

"Ouch. Guess she really loves the beardy side matey. Hahahaha! But seriously, that was brutal." Luan laughed and changed her tone,

"Eh. She knows it'll grow back, I grew it back when I feel like it." I said,

Much later, in high school, Luna was waiting for Sam and she finally arrived,

"Yo Sam."

"Hey Luna."

"Finally recovered from a bogus cold?" Luna asked,

"Indeed. I was 100% since last night. So what's this tribute performers I heard so much about?" Sam asked,

"Oh yeah, Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls are here to start their American Tour to honour the Bad Tour for Michael Jackson. They came all the from Canada and..." Luna explains,

"Wait. They're doing a tribute to Michael Jackson? I so love 'Beat It', that was my favourite Michael Jackson song." Sam squeals,

"So are you coming to the concert tonight dude? I'll be a special guest guitar player for them." Luna asked,

"Dude. I cannot wait to see them and you out there. So I'm in." Sam said, Luna gave Sam the ticket and be on their way to class.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	8. Chapter 7- It's Showtime

**It's Showtime**

Luna explained to her other fellow bandmates Sully and Mazzy about the concert which is held tonight and they thought it was rocking to check it so they wanna see it.

"So is that Prince of Pop handsome?" Mazzy asked,

"Why don't you judge for yourself? I even have the rehearsal on recording." Luna said as she shows Mazzy the recording of the rehearsal, rehearsing "Dirty Diana",

"Oh wow." Mazzy seems bewitched over my rehearsal performance,

Several hours later, the kids are home just in time that we can all be ready for show time and as we arrived to the arena and the attendance is pouring in,

"Wow. Sounds literally like a huge turn out." Lori said, as she and everybody else hopped out of Vanzilla and the line just yards away from the back of the arena,

"Yeah. This place has sold out just this morning." Bruce said and we headed to the locker room to prep ourselves and get ourselves ready, while Danica sets up her Apple laptop to play the playlist before the show starts to keep the audience entertained by playing Michael Jackson, Janet Jackson, The Jackson 5, Aerosmith, J-Pop, Motown, etc.

"Okay Luna. You'll be performing with us for 'Dirty Diana', 'Beat It' and 'Bad'." Paula said,

"Gotcha dude." Luna said,

"Bruce will pick yous up before 'Bad' starts so that at the 2nd half of it, the kids will join me like I showed yous on the Wembley 88' show." I explained to the Loud family and they agreed,

"Okay, now I got somebody to lead you to your seats and have a great time. I gotta get my hair curled." I said,

"Laters." Lincoln said, later the Louds found their seats, they even find their friends around to hang out until show time will start, then all of the sudden Lincoln spotted someone he hadn't seen since his first concert,

"Huh? Cristina?", that was the girl he encountered before, a former classmate, he grew nervous since he last saw her which went awkward so he thought of seeing her the first since,

"Eh...I Cristina."

"Huh? Lincoln?" dang was that ever awkward with the two of them,

"I haven't seen you since the SMOOCH concert." Cristina said looking away,

"Yeah..." Lincoln said awkwardly and very shy so he had to say what he wanted to say,

"Listen...I wanna apologize for my video contest entry, the first one angered my sisters and I used another just to fool myself so we can be even and also that my sister Luna embarrassing me for applying that you're my uh...first concert love...dang it this so awkward!" Lincoln finally said it, but lashed out his awkward frustration,

"Lincoln. I kinda understand that. At first I thought you were a creep on your video contest I was sorta mortified and I didn't even noticed seeing you again at the SMOOCH concert for the tickets. And to be honest, I've been thinking about those incidents, I do know you didn't mean any harm and well..." Cristina explains as she starts to blush,

"I started to think that...I think I'm kinda falling for you." she smiled,

"Uh...well I...I didn't think that..." Lincoln was stuttering,

"Look. Lincoln's talking to a girl." Lola announces,

"Awwwww!" the Loud sisters cooed,

"Oh Linkie." Leni cooed, hearing this Lincoln's mood change still embarrassed, but really peeved of his sisters eavesdropping him,

"It's not what you think!" Lincoln exasperated, Cristina just giggles,

"I'm sorry about sisters, they just love to meddle." Lincoln said, while that was going on the other girls in Lincoln's class caught eyes on them,

"Hey who's that with Lincoln?" Girl Jordan asked,

"It's...Cristina." Brownie said,

"Lincoln! Cristina!" Cookie called out, then they turned their attention to the girls calling them,

"I haven't seen yous in like ages." Cristina said as she and Lincoln heads towards them, while that's going on, Leni went over to her friends who she invited,

"Leni. Glad you came." Fiona said,

"I'm happy you guys came." Leni said,

"Dish girl, we wanna see this little angel Fiona told us." said a girl named Mandy,

"How old is he again and what's his name?" said another named Jackie,

"Oh you mean Cameron. He's 4, like my sister Lisa's age. Look see." Leni said as she's a pic of Cameron with his baby pillow from her phone,

"Aww. He so cute." Jackie said,

"Where did you find that little darling?" Mandy asked,

"He and his family came to my house for a week to perform tonight." Leni explained,

"Is he really the son of Prince of Pop?" Jackie asked,

"He is and he has a sister." Leni answered, Jackie and Mandy squeals, then incoming, one of Leni's co-worker and friend Miguel arrived and then Becky came,

Meanwhile, in the locker room, I was on my pre-concert routine after Sarah finished getting my hair curled until Bruce came back with a couple of visitors to see me,

"Hey Joseph, there's somebody here to see you."

"Tell em' it can wait until after the show, I have my routine to do." I answered,

"There's a mother with her little daughter whom you met in Lisa's class and she wants to..."

"Why didn't you say so? Invite them in." I said, Bruce let's the mother and the girl in,

"Hey. You're the little sweetheart from yesterday." I said she rushes over to me and hug me,

"How's your knee?" I asked,

"A lot better." she said,

"Wanna take a picture with me and my team?" I asked,

"Yeah."

"Come on mama. Join in." I said signalling the mother to join, she accepted,

"You come in to kids." I called to Cameron, Hinata and Michael, then we all gathered as Jeannette takes a snapshot, the mother and I have a nice chat as the kids were playing and it went on for so long that it's already 7:48pm, almost showtime, it's time for the kids to perform the opening act,

"It's time for the kids opening act. You can go find a spot and have a good time." I said to the mother, then her daughter saw her mom about to leave,

"Your daddy's awesome. Bye.", then out of nowhere she kissed Cameron on the lips and ran to her mom, Cameron was speechless,

"That was your first kiss little brother. Lucky." Hinata said, he just said nothing,

"Are you ready kids?" Sarah asked,

"Darn right I'm ready." Hinata said,

"Uh yeah I'm ready." Cameron said monotonously,

"This is your first performance as an opening act. Don't be nervous baby." Aki said as her eyes swells up,

"Mom I'm fine really. I've been wanting to do it since I was 2. I'm ready." Michael said,

"I know you're ready sweetheart, I'm just so proud." Aki said and starts to cry embracing her son,

"Come on mom, I have to get out there." Michael said as he, Cameron and Hinata headed backstage,

"This is it luv. You're first major concert gig tonight. You excited?"

"Rocking out Chunk." Luna said, that big fella is Chunk, whom Luna known for sometime as her roadie, he went on stage for the presenting the opening act,

"E'llo Royal Woods!" the audience roars,

"Are you ready for Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls!?", the audience roars again,

"But before they come to perform. We have an act opening for the Prince of Pop & P.Y.T. Girls. The 3 youngsters are gonna sing the Japanese song called 'Children's Holiday' by J-Friends written by Michael Jackson. So let's hear it for Michael Ryu Fusato, Hinata Kiss and Cameron Kiss!" Chunk announced and the audience cheers, then the kids came on stage,

"Look. There's Cameron right there." Leni pointed,

"He's even cuter in person." Mandy squeals, even the girls and ladies were squealing over Cameron and he grew even more shyer, then the song "Children's Holiday" plays,

ちいさなてがいるモノ

輝きが溢れている

子どもたちの為に

なにかできることが

 _(Future shines in the tiny hands_

 _Just waiting to be created_

 _Let us honour our children_

 _So that they could bring a brighter day)_

(Michael, Hinata, Cameron)

愛をはじめよう今ここから

子どもの休日

はじまりの時

一瞬にかなう僕たちの夢

こどもたちがずっと

輝くように

 _(Send your love to the future_

 _It's children holiday_

 _Now is the time to realize our dream_

 _Where our children shine with their happy smiles)_

すきとるまなざしが

この星をかえてゆく創

カレラはまだいわないけど

松琴はない君にできてるから

 _(Future shines in the unclouded eyes_

 _They will change our world some day_

 _Let us not wait_

 _So that they could see a better world)_

(Michael, Hinata, Cameron)

愛をはじめよう今ここから

子どもの休日

はじまりの時

一瞬にかなう僕たちの夢

こどもたちがずっと

輝くように

未来の扉は今ここにある

こどもたちの手でひらかれてゆく

新しい夢は今ここにある

こどもたちのてで帰れてゆく

愛をはじめよう今ここから

子どもの休日

はじまりの時

一瞬にかなう僕たちの夢

こどもたちがずっと

輝くように

 _(Send your love to the future_

 _It's children holiday_

 _Now is the time to realize our dream_

 _Where our children shine with their happy smiles_

 _I see the door to the future_

 _Opened by the hands of the children_

 _I see the dreams in our own heart_

 _Fulfilled by the hands of children_

 _Send your love to the future_

 _It's children holiday_

 _Now is the time to realize our dream_

 _Where our children shine with their happy smiles)_

Backstage, Aki gets all teary,

"My baby's first concert performance."

ちいさなてはいつだって

しあわせをさがしているか

忘れないでドンナときも

 _(Children show us the goodness_

 _That lies in our hearts_

 _Let them lead the way to our tomorrow)_

(Michael, Hinata, Cameron)

愛をはじめよう今ここから

子どもの休日

はじまりの時

一瞬にかなう僕たちの夢

こどもたちがずっと

輝くように

未来の扉は今ここにある

こどもたちの手でひらかれてゆく

夢をかなえ今ひとつづつ

君ができることそれがはじまり

今

本にできてるから

みんなにできるから

愛をはじめよう

 _(Send your love to the future_

 _It's children holiday_

 _Now is the time to realize our dream_

 _Where our children shine with their happy smiles_

 _I see the door to the future_

 _Opened by the hands of the children_

 _If you start giving all you can_

 _You can make a difference_

 _Let us celebrate children's holiday)_

The audience were ecstatic, the ladies were squealing some more as they the kids bows and leaves the stage and it went dark.

"You made mommy feel so proud my boy." Aki cried and kissing him repeatedly,

"Mom. Please, you're embarrassing me." Michael whines,

"Now I'm gonna head over to the stage shortly." she said,

Then after a few moments of suspense, the lighting board turns on as Michael Jackson's legs lits up walking, the moonwalks, spins, tiptoed and finally...

BAOW! the sound roars as the lighting board flashes to your very eyes, then the stage lights lifts up, as it did, Stacey, Kim and Danica ran to the back for their positions, beside them Tiffany Lee, Kim, Erica and Neewa rushes to their mics and Monica, Sarah, Terri, Aki and myself went to the front center stage to prepare. The lights lowers down slowly going into a second of darkness, revealing our shadows and finally it's show time as I make the cue shouting out...

"HIT IT!"

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	9. Chapter 8- Stuck In The Middle

**Stuck In The Middle**

BAM BAM BAM

"Wanna Be Startin' Somethin" has began with me in the middle, Terri and Sarah on my right and Monica and Aki on my left. We went back to our mic's and I did a spin before reaching for it and perform as the audience screams with anticipation.

Aow!

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin'_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _I took my baby to the doctor_

 _By the time this hit the street_

 _They said she had a breakdown_

 _Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'_

 _Talkin', squealin', lyin'_

 _Sayin' you just wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin'_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Billie Jean is always talkin'_

 _When nobody else is talkin'_

 _Tellin' lies and rubbin' shoulders_

 _So they called her mouth a motor_

 _Someone's always tryin' to start my baby cryin'_

 _Talkin', squealin', spyin'_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin'_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _You're a vegetable, you're a vegetable_

 _Still they hate you, you're a vegetable_

 _You're just a buffet, you're a vegetable_

 _They eat off of you, you're a vegetable_

Aow!

Lori and Leni squeals to my performance so as the demography of girls and women mesmerized by it screaming and squealing while the males focused on Sarah, Aki, Monica and Terri. Even Fiona was going crazy grabbing Miguel's V neck shirt violently shaking him as she screams. At the middle of the track we dance as went straight our right side of the stage,

YeeHaaw!

We freeze in 3 poses turn, bopping our heads, turn, I spin and freeze! We would freeze for seconds and the audience went into a frenzy. Below us, there was a very sexy looking woman, brunette, yellow dress with a black jacket, shades on her head, identical to Leni's shades and with a voluptuous figure, staring at me, gaining so much hysteria, she's about to lose her mind,

"Oh my oh my oh my!..." she was hyperventilating, heated up until,

"AAAAAAHH!" she screams as her brain fries and suddenly fainted with a smile on her face, then Bruce went over to her and takes her to the back to the medical room where Jeanette is waiting, Jeanette is filling in as a nurse, though she's not technically a nurse, she's a receptionist at the pharmacy where I work, Sarah and Stacey are actual nurse, so they teach her some pointers as a nurse while we're on the road on our way to Royal Woods days earlier so she accepted her duty as a nurse while Sarah and Stacey are performing. And Jeanette tends to her first patient, our performance resumes,

 _If you cant feed your baby_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Then don't have a baby_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And don't think maybe_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _If you can't feed your baby_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _You'll be always tryin'_

 _To stop that child from cryin'_

 _Hustlin', stealin', lyin'_

 _Now baby's slowly dyin'_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin'_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _High to get over_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Low to get under_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _Ya stuck in the middle_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

 _And the pain is thunder_

 _(Yeah Yeah)_

Sarah left her post to retrieve a U.S. flag to run across me and then back behind and returns to her position

 _Lift your head up high_

 _And scream out to the world_

 _I know I am someone_

 _And let the truth unfurl_

 _No one can hurt you now_

 _Because you know what's true_

 _Yes, I believe in me_

 _So you believe in you_

 _Help me sing,_

I made the spin and danced all the way to my right side and walked back to the middle from behind

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Hee Hee Hee!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Yeah!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Oh!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Yeah!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Sing it to the world!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Sing it all night loong!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _HOOOOO!_

Sarah, Aki, Terri and Monica spreads out as I jumped on front making a pose,

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Come baby!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Come on now!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Hee Hee!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Woo!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _You wanna party!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Woo!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _HOOOO!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

We spin and headed back to our original posts, then I move my feet so fast I spin once again and tiptoed,

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Sing it to me baby!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Sing it to yourself!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Hee Hee Hee!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Oh!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _Yeah!_

 _(Ma ma se, ma ma sa_ _ma ma coo sa)_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin_

 _So you wanna be startin' somethin'_

 _You got to be startin' somethin'_

The audience screamed so loud as our performance ended and on to the next track, I removed my favourite off me and threw it aside to the back for Chunk to put it back into the wardrobe box, we started "This Place Hotel" (aka "Heartbreak Hotel"), I spin and jumped and went to my left towards Jenna who's playing bass, then I turned headed to Paula on guitar, Fiona was screaming her lungs off as if I was walking towards her,

"Hoo!"

 _Live in sin_

 _Ten years ago my on this day my heart is yearning_

 _I promised I would never ever be returning_

 _When my baby broke my heart and left me yearning_

 _Woo!_

 _As we walked into the room_

 _There are faces staring, glaring, tearing through me_

 _SH-SH!_

 _(Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo)_

 _Someone sad welcome to your doom_

 _Then they smiled with eyes that looks as if they knew me_

 _(Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo)_

 _This is scaring me_

 _Hoo!_

With me in the middle and Sarah and Monica on my side we did we flick our arms above and to our right

 _We walked the stairs still concealing gloom_

 _There were two girls sitting in my room_

 _She walked up to my face said this is the place_

 _You said meet you right here at noon_

 _OH!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _This place is Heartbreak Hotel_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Hope is dead_

 _Thought that I had cheated for another lover_

 _I turn my back to see that I'm undercover_

 _Now I can't convince this girl there ain't no other_

 _Hoo!_

 _Someone's evil to hurt my soul_

 _Every smile's a trial thought in beguile to hurt me_

 _(Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo)_

 _SH-SH-SH_

 _Then the man next door had told_

 _She's been here in tears for fifteen years_

 _This is scaring me_

 _(Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo)_

 _WOO!_

Doing the same routine again

 _We came to this place where the vicious_ _dwelt_

 _Found that wicked women run this strange hotel_

 _There was Sefra and Sue_

 _Every girl that I knew_

 _And my baby said love is thorough_

 _OH!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _So evil_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Someone's stabbin' my heart_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _This is Heartbreak Hotel_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Ten years ago today_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Heartbreak Hotel Hoo!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

I danced along and went on with Paula as I made it look like I set of a pyro while she's doing a guitar riff, backstage Luna mimic Paula's riff,

Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!

 _Someone's stabbin' my heart_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _This is Heartbreak Hotel_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Ten years ago today_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _You broke my baby's heart_

 _(Heartbreak)_

 _Aow!_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Yeah This is Heartbreak Hotel_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Welcome to the scene_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Heartbreak Hotel_

 _(Heartbreak Hotel)_

 _Woo!_

I continued the same dance as before went to the center and the track ends as the lights dims down to darkness.

"Hoo!"

"How ya doin'?" I asked, they cheered again, I asked once again as we're set for "Another Part Of Me",

"I said, how ya doin'?", then the sound of "Another Part Of Me" commence,

"Oh oh-kay!"

BAM

 _We're takin' over  
We have the truth  
This is the mission to see it through  
Don't point your finger  
Not dangerous  
This is our planet  
You're one of us_

 _I'm sendin' out a major love  
And this is our message to you_

 _(Message to you)_

 _The planets are linin' up  
Bringin' brighter days  
They're all in line waitin' for you  
Can't you see?  
You're just another part of me_

 _Out from a nation  
I feel the truth  
The final message we'll bring to you  
There is no danger to feel the truth  
So come again  
We need you_

 _I'm sendin' out a major love  
And this is our message to you  
_ _(Message to you)  
_ _The planets are linin' up_

 _We're bringin' brighter days  
They're all in line waitin' for you  
So know the truth  
You're just another part of me_

"Dadadada"

"Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo Shoo"

BAM BAM BAM

"Aow!"

 _Sendin' out a major love_

 _And this is our message to you  
_ _(Message to you)_

 _The planets are linin' up_

 _We're bringin' brighter days  
They're all in line waitin' for you  
You're just another part of me  
Another part of me_

 _Hoo Hee!_

 _Aow!_

 _We're taking over baby  
This is demand baby_

 _Hee Hee_

Before finishing the track I do a dance and the woman were going crazy and finally,

 _Another part of me_

Bow Bow Bow

I froze in the middle and the lights dimmed dark once again. Took about more than 30 seconds to wipe sweat of me and set for the next which is a sappy one. "I Just Can't Stop Loving You".

 ** _End of Chapter_**


	10. Chapter 9- Just Call My Name

**Just Call My Name And I'll Be There**

A little love interlude was playing before the track "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" is about to begin and less than a minute later the opening to the track starts, I went back to center stage waiting for the moment, the lights beamed on stage and one lighting up on my center and...

(PoP)

 _Each time the wind blows_  
 _I hear your voice so_  
 _I call your name_  
 _Whispers at morning_  
 _Our love is dawning_  
 _Heaven's glad you came_

 _You know how I feel_  
 _This thing can't go wrong_  
 _I'm so proud to say I love you_  
 _Your love's got me high_  
 _I long to get by_  
 _This time is forever_

 _Love is the answer_

(Sarah)

 _I hear your voice now_

 _You are my choice now_

 _The love you bring_

 _Heaven's in my heart_

 _At your call I hear harps,_

 _And angels sing_

 _You know how I feel_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

 _I can't live my life without you_

(PoP)

 _I just can't hold on_

(Sarah)

 _I feel we belong_

(PoP)

 _My life ain't worth living_

 _If I can't be with you_

(Both)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

No!

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

 _And if I stop_

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

(PoP)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

(PoP)

 _At night when the stars shine_

 _I pray in you I'll find_

 _A love so true_

(Sarah)

 _When morning awakes me_

 _Will you come and take me_

 _I'll wait for you_

I pulled Sarah close to me grabbing her behind and Sarah started to giggle like a school girl,

(PoP)

 _You know how I feel_

Aaaah...

 _I won't stop until_

 _I hear your voice saying,_

 _"I do."_

(Sarah)

 _"I do."_

 _This thing can't go wrong_

(PoP)

 _This feeling's so strong_

(Sarah)

 _My life ain't worth living_

(PoP)

 _If I can't be with you_

(Both)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

No!

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

 _And if I stop_

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

(PoP)

 _I just can't stop_

I extended my arm holding the mic to the audience to say the line,

 _Loving You_

(Sarah)

 _We can change all the world tomorrow_

(PoP)

 _We can sing songs of yesterday_

(Sarah)

 _I can say, hey farewell to sorrow_

(PoP)

 _This is my life and I_

(Both)

 _Want to see you for always_

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(Sarah)

 _No, baby_

(PoP)

 _No_

(Both)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(Sarah)

 _If I can't stop!_

(Both)

 _And if I stop_

(PoP)

 _Ow_

(Sarah)

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

 _What will I do?_

(PoP)

 _Ow_

(Both)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

Hee Hee Hee

Hee Hee Hee

(PoP)

 _Know I do girl!_

(Both)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(Both)

 _You know I do_

 _And if I stop_

(PoP)

 _Doggone_

 _Tell me tell me tell me_

(Sarah)

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

 _What will I do?_

(Sarah)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(PoP)

 _Oh my life baby_

(Sarah)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(PoP)

 _Oh my life baby_

(Sarah)

 _And if I stop_

(PoP)

 _It's a heartache_

 _Tell me tell me tell me_

(Sarah)

 _Then tell me just what will I do_

 _What will I do?_

(Sarah)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(PoP)

 _Hee Hee Hee_

 _Hee Hee Hee_

 _Hee Hee Hee_

(Sarah)

 _I just can't stop loving you_

 _(I just can't stop loving you)_

(PoP)

 _Oh my life baby_

(Both)

 _And if I stop..._

Everything stopped, the light on Sarah dimmed dark with me alone as I hold my head with the mic on my hand in total silence for about 15 seconds and "She's Out Of Me Life" starts,

 _She's out of my life_

 _She's out of my life_

 _And I don't know whether to laugh or cry_

 _I don't know whether to live or die_

 _And it cuts like a knife_

 _She's out of my life_

 _It's out of my hands_

I walked over to where Leni and her friends are as I spotted a really cute girl which is Fiona, she noticed I was eyeing on her,

"Yes. Can I come down there?", the audience roared as I picked Fiona,

"Go Fiona! Go!" Leni and Miguel said, Fiona was hyperventilating out of joy as Bruce took her to the stage to see me and she reached the stage she ran to me,

 _To think for two years she was here_

 _And I took her for granted I was..._

I couldn't finish the lyrics as Fiona jumps on me embracing me so tight,

 _She's out of my hands..._

Then Fiona started kissing me all over my face and I can't stop giggling

 _So I've learned...heehee...love's..._

 _And I've learned that love won't wait_

 _Now I've learned that love needs expression..._

After numerous kisses from Fiona she screams and then faints into my arms,

"Whoa..." I signaled Bruce to fetch Fiona as I carried her bridal style to him,

 _She's out of my life_

 _She's out of my life_

 _Damned indecision and cursed pride_

 _Kept my love for her locked deep inside_

 _And it cuts like a knife_

 _She's out..._

 _Of my..._

I went silent and as part of the act I went down hiding my face looking like I'm in tears and the audience ate it up, the silence went on for less than a minute and finish up,

 _Life..._

 _Mmm...Mmmmm..._

And the arena went dark once again. I returned to center stage for the mic stand and ready for the classic.

"I wanna give you, the old songs, the old fashion way. The Jackson 5!" The Jackson 5 Medley starts with "I Want You Back"

Did an old fashion dance with Sarah, Aki, Monica and Terri

"Everybody clap your hands come on!" and they did,

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd_

 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took_

 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

 _Oh, baby, give me one more chance_

 _(To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me back in your heart?_

 _Oh, darlin', I was blind to let you go_

 _(Let you go, baby)_

 _But now, since I see you in his arms_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yes, I do now_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Ooh, ooh, baby_

 _(I want you back)_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I want you back_

 _Na, na, na, na_

 _(I want you back)_

Next up is "The Love You Save"

"Everybody clap your hands. Hee Hee!"

 _When we played tag in grade school_

 _You wanted to be It._

 _But chasing boys was just a fad_

 _You crossed your heart you'd quit._

 _When we grew up you traded_

 _Your promise for my ring_

 _Now just like back to grade school_

 _You're doing the same old thing!_

 _Stop! The love you save may be your own!_

 _Darling, take it slow_

 _Or some day you'll be all alone._

 _(Stop! You'd better stop the love you save may be your own!)_

 _Darling, look both ways before you cross me_

 _You're headed for the danger zone._

Doing our dance and stop. Last number of the medley is "I'll Be There". As the number starts, the woman who fainted earlier returned to her seats,

(PoP)

 _You and I must make a pact_  
 _We must bring salvation back_  
 _Where there is love, I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

 _I reach out my hand to you_  
 _I have faith in all you do_  
 _Just call my name and I'll be there_

 _(And I'll be there)_

(Monica)

 _I'll be there to comfort you_  
 _Build my world of dreams around you_  
 _I'm so glad that I found you_

(PoP)

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh!_

(Monica)

 _I'll be there with a love that's strong_  
 _I'll be your strength_  
 _I'll keep holdin' on_

 _(holdin' on)_

(PoP)

 _If you should ever find someone new_  
 _I know he better be good to you_

 _(I know he better be good to you)_  
 _'Cause if he doesn't_  
 _I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

 _Don't you know baby, yeah, I'll be there_  
 _(I'll be there)_

Everybody!

 _I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

 _Oh Oh!_

 _Just call my name, I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

Just look over your shoulders honey, ooh!

 _I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

 _Everybody sing yeah_

 _I'll be there_

 _(I'll be there)_

You're beautiful!

 _Just call my...naaaaaaaaaaaaaaame..._

The audience cheered and clapped as I ended the Jackson 5 Medley. I went silent for a minute just warming up for the next track to perform.

"And..."

"I will be there..."

"Can you feel it yeah?"

"Can you fell it baby?" the audience went nuts,

"Hee Hee Hee"

"Hee Hee Hee Hee"

"No No No No Nooooo Ow!"

"Da Da Da Dadadadaaa"

(Da Da Da Dadadadaaa) That was Tiffany Lee following along,

"Da Da Da Dadadadaaa"

(Da Da Da Dadadadaaa)

"Oh my"

(Oh my)

"My girl"

(My girl)

"Doggone now"

(Doggone now)

"Hold me"

(Hold me)

OW!

(Ow)

"Heee Heee"

(Heee Heee)

"Heee Heee"

(Heee Heee)

"Heee Heee"

(Heee Heee)

"Hooo!", the audience also follows along copying me,

(Hooo)

"Hooo!"

(Hooo)

Hooo!"

(Hooo)

"Hooo!"

(Hooo)

"Hooo!"

(Hooo)

"Doggone now"

(Doggone now)

"Hold me"

(Hold me)

"Oh yeah"

(Oh yeah)

"Oh my"

(Oh my)

"Hooo!"

(Hooo)

I once again getting silent for seconds then building up again, then suddenly I started stomping, then a few seconds Danica adds the beat it,

"Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo. Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo. Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo. Doodoodoodoodoodoodoodoo...HEY PEOPLE WANNA ROCK!?" I shouted and "Rock With You" starts,

"Rock with you!"

 _Girl, close your eyes_

 _Let that rhythm get into you_

 _Don't try to fight it_

 _There ain't nothing that you can do_

 _Just relax your mind_

 _Lay back and groove with mine_

 _You gotta feel that heat_

 _(You gotta feel that heat)_

 _And we can ride the boogie_

 _Share that beat of love_

 _(Share that beat of love)_

 _I want to rock with you_

 _(All night)_

 _Dance you into day_

 _(Sunlight)_

 _I want to rock with you girl_

 _(All night)_

 _Rock the night away yeah_

 _Out on the floor_

 _There ain't nobody there but us_

 _Girl when you dance_

 _There's a magic that must be love_

 _Just take it slow girl_

 _'Cause we got so far to go_

 _You gotta feel that heat_

 _(And we can ride the boogie)_

 _(Share that beat of love)_

 _I want to rock with you_

 _(All night)_

 _Dance you into day_

 _(Sunlight)_

 _I want to rock with you girl_

 _(All night)_

 _Rock the night away yeah_

 _And when the groove is dead and gone_

 _Woo!_

 _You know that love survives_

 _(Love survives)_

 _So we can rock forever, Woo!_

 _(So we can rock forever, on)_

I started to dance the beat, as I do everybody does, even the Louds were into the rhythm, not far from where they are, the girls from Lincolns class were feeling it and Brownie mimics every move I made,

Ow!

 _(I want to rock with you)_

 _(I want to groove with you)_

 _Rock with me all night long_

 _(All night long)_

 _S_ _hake yo bootay_

 _(Shake yo bootay)_

 _Come now girl rock with me_

Ow!

 _(I want to rock with you)_

 _(I want to groove with you)_

 _I want to roooooock_

 _(All night)_

 _With you girl_

 _(Sunlight)_

 _Rock with you_

 _Rock with you girl_

 _(All night)_

 _We can dance the night away_

 _(All night)_

 _I want to rock with you yeah_

 _(A_ _ll night)_

 _Dance into, into the night_

 _(sunlight)_

 _I want to rock with you oh my, my girl_

 _(All night)_

 _Fell the heat, yes fell the heat_

 _(I wanna rock you rock you rock you)_

 _(All night)_

 _Woo! Rock you into day_

 _(Sunlight)_

 _I want to roooooock_

 _(I wanna rock you rock you rock you)_

 _(All night)_

 _Oh yeah_

 _(Rock tonight)_

 _I want to rock with you_

 _Come on girl_

 _Rock with til' the morning_

 _Hee...Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

I extended my voice until I decided to stop and when I do I signaled the lights to go dark as "Rock With You" ends" and I started to catch my breath.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	11. Chapter 10- Luna's Time To Shine

**Luna's Time To Shine**

I needed minute to catch my breath after me extended voice for the end of "Rock With You", a little soft interlude plays, but as I got my second wind I was prepared for "Human Nature".

"Ssh Shshssh Ssh Shshssh Ssh Shshssh Ssh Shshssh Ssh Shshssh...", then the track starts,

"Why?"

 _Reaching out_

 _Across the night time_

 _The city winks a sleepless eye_

 _Hear her voice_

 _Shake my window_

 _Sweet seducing sighs_

The ladies were sighing by my voice and some were fangirling as they squeal,

 _Get me out_

 _Into the night time_

 _Four walls won't hold me tonight_

 _Ssh sh sh sh..._

 _If this town_

 _Is just an apple_

 _Then let me take a bite_

 _They say, "Why? Why?"_

 _Tell 'em that is human nature_

 _Why, why, does he do it that way?_

 _If they say, "Why? Why?"_

 _Tell 'em that is human nature_

 _Why, why, does he do it that way?_

 _Reaching out_

 _To touch a stranger_

 _Electric eyes are everywhere_

 _Ssh sh sh..._

 _See that girl_

 _She knows I'm watching_

 _She likes the way I stare_

 _If they say, "Why? Why?"_

 _Just tell 'em that is human nature_

 _Why, why, does he do it that way?_

 _If they say, "Why? Why?"_

 _Tell 'em that is human nature_

 _Why, why, does he do it that way?_

 _I like livin' this way_

 _I like lovin' this way_

I turned to my backside and the ladies were squealing so check my posterior, then I turned around,

 _Haaaaaa why oh why..._

 _Haaaaaa oh why oh why..._

 _Reaching out_

BAM! The ladies were fangirling again and a few fainted and Bruce had to pick em' up one by one and even offered a couple of guys to help him, I froze silently as the ladies kept screaming,

 _Ssh Ssh..._

 _Intoooo...the night time_

 _The city's heart begins to beat_

 _Reaching out_

 _I touch her shoulder_

 _I'm dreaming of the street_

"Everybody sing!" I told the audience to sing along with me,

 _If they say,_

("Why? Why?")

("Tell 'em that is human nature")

("Why, why")

 _Does he do it that way?_

"Everybody sing!"

("Why? Why?")

("Tell 'em that is human nature")

("Why, why")

 _Does he do it that way?_

 _If they say, "Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

 _Oooh Tell em' Haaaaaii_

 _Does he do me this way_

 _If they say, "Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

 _Oooh Tell em' Haaaaaii_

 _Does he do me that way_

 _I like living this way_

 _Haaaaaa why oh why oh why..._

 _Haaaaaa oh why oh why oh why..._

 _Haaaaaa oh why..._

I started my dance routine with my pantomime dance, Luan caught her eye on it,

"Wow! I never thought he could do that! I gotta try that out!" Luan shouted, the girls from Lincoln's class screams for my routine and as I turned to slowly make my exit before the light dims down and "Human Nature" starts fading out, as the lights went down and a few moments passed a few curtains dropped down for the next number to come, I put on my fedora and a jacket on for it, as Tiffany Lee, Kim, Erica and Neewa began to spoke these words for the next track,

 **"My footsteps broke the silence of the pre-dawn hours as I drifted down Bleaker Street, past shop windows, barred against the perils of the night. Up ahead, a neon sign emerged from the fog. The letters glowed red hot, in that way I knew so well, branding a message into my mind. A single word. Hotel."**

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Doo Doo

Then "Smooth Criminal" starts, with me on center and Sarah and Aki on my side showing our silhouettes, then we went down back stage with Terri and Monica coming along,

 _As he came into the window_

 _It was the sound of a crescendo_

 _He came into her apartment_

 _He left the bloodstains on the carpet_

 _She ran underneath the table_

 _He could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedroom_

 _She was struck down, it was her doom_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been hit by_

 _A smooth criminal_

We did our dance routine

 _POW!_

 _So they came into the outway_

 _It was Sunday, what a black day_

 _Every time I tried to find him_

 _He's leaving no clues_

 _Left behind him_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok_

 _Are you ok, Annie_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok?_

 _Are you ok, Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _So, Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

 _Annie, are you ok?_

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been struck by_

 _A smooth criminal_

Did our same dance routine again,

 _POW!_

Use different dances, no lean for this tour,

 _Hey!_

 _(_ _Annie, are you ok?)_

 _I don't know!_

 _(Will you tell us that you're ok?)_

 _I don't know!_

 _(There's a sign in the window)_

 _I don't know!_

 _(That he struck you, a crescendo Annie)_

 _I don't know!_

 _(He came into your apartment)_

 _I don't know!_

 _(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _I don't know why baby!_

 _(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _I don't know_

 _(You were struck down)_

 _(It was your doom - Annie!)_

 _Dag gone it!_

 _(Will you tell us that you're ok?)_

 _Dag gone it, baby!_

 _(There's a sign in the window)_

 _Dag gone it, baby!_

 _Woo! Woo! Woo!_

 _(That he struck you, a crescendo Annie)_

 _(He came into your apartment)_

 _Dag gone it!_

 _(Left the bloodstains on the carpet)_

 _(Then you ran into the bedroom)_

 _(You were struck down)_

 _Dag gone it!_

 _(It was your doom, Annie!)_

Doing different dances,

HO!

Doing another dance, made everybody glee and scream so loud, then did a small moonwalk, then we finish off with...

 _You've been hit by_

 _You've been struck by_

 _A smooth criminal_

Then suddenly shot gun blasted to my girls as I spin away and they collapsed, all of this is staged just so you know, then everything went dark once again, Bruce and Jeanette came over to pick up the girls off stage and ready for the next track as I went into this tall tent for me to go in and change quickly. As Sarah, Aki, Terri and Monica went backstage to rest a bit, Sarah went up to Luna,

"This is it Luna, it's time for you shine."

"Really dude? Am I am going on right now?" Luna asked in glee,

"Up. Now go on." Aki said,

"Eee!" Luna squeals and grabs her guitar and heads on stage in the dark as the ominous interlude sounds with the Chh Chh sounds dragging on,

"When Joseph comes out, you'll have to be on his left which is your right!" Jenna called,

"Got it!" Luna answered as she's waiting and be prepared, then I came out back to center stage, then Luna positioned herself to my left, then the lights turned on me and every ladies shrieks,

 _You never make me stay_

 _So take your weight off of me_

 _I know your every move_

 _So won't you just let me be_

 _I've been here times before_

 _But I was too blind to see_

 _That you seduce every man_

 _This time you won't seduce me_

 _She's saying that's okay_

 _Hey baby do what you please_

 _I have the stuff the you want_

 _I am the thing that you need_

 _She looked me deep in the eyes_

 _She's touchin' me so to start_

 _She says there's no turnin' back_

 _She trapped me in her heart_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Di-ana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana_

 _Let me be!_

 _OW!_

The ladies and girls at all ages were at a frenzy, they can't get enough of me,

 _Oh no_

 _Oh no_

 _Oh no_

 _She likes the boys in the band_

 _She knows when they come to town_

 _Every musician's fan after the curtain comes down_

 _She waits at backstage doors_

 _For those who have prestige_

 _Who promise fortune and fame_

 _A life that's so carefree_

 _She's says that's okay_

 _Hey baby do what you want_

 _I'll be your night lovin' thing_

 _I'll be the freak you can taunt_

 _And I don't care what you say_

 _I want to go too far_

 _I'll be your everything_

 _If you make me a star_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Di-ana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana_

 _Diana! Baby!_

 _Diana! Mama!_

 _Dirty Diana! Nah!_

 _It's Diana! Woo Hoo!_

I went down curled up, as per instructed, Luna slowly walks over to the other side of the stage, while she walks by me, she starts to touch me as my long curled hair slithers her hand, Luna starts to shudders and blushes while bitting her bottom lip because she touch the hair of rock star paying tribute to the King of Pop, but she was able to regain her composure.

 _She said I have to go home_

 _'Cause I'm real tired you see_

 _But I hate sleepin' alone_

 _Why don't you come with me_

 _I said my baby's at home_

 _She's probably worried tonight_

 _I didn't call on the phone to_

 _Say that I'm alright_

 _Diana walked up to me,_

 _She said I'm all yours tonight_

 _I ran to the phone_

 _Sayin' baby I'm alright_

 _I said but unlock the door._

 _Because I forgot the key._

 _She said he's not coming back_

 _Because he's sleeping with me_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Di-ana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana, nah_

 _Dirty Di-ana, nah_

 _Dirty Diana_

 _OW!_

I ran towards Luna as she cranks up her guitar,

 _(Come on)_

 _Wooo!_

 _(Come on)_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _(Come on)_

 _Woo Hee!_

 _(Come on)_

Luna follows me along and then I lead myself being sandwiched by Paula on guitar and Jenna on bass and went back to Luna as she shreds her guitar and at the end I jump for BOOOOOOOW and jump again for the second BOOOOOOOOW and Luna tunes up her guitar for a "Dirty Diana" finale as I dance crazy and made my final jump and stopped, then a few second random dance and everything stopped the final time. The audience cheers and even Luna's bandmates were cheering on,

"Woo! Luna Loud! Thank you." I shouted, she bowed and gave a rock pose and went backstage, the stage went dark and went back to the tent, after over a minute, a dark ominous scary interlude played and Lynn Sr. wasn't very keen about it,

"What was that!?" he panicked,

"Relax dad, it's just an interlude." Lincoln said,

"But I don't like the sound of it." he whines,

 _"Jeez. What a wussy."_ Rita thought, the smoke came out of nowhere, until suddenly the sound of a door opens up booming the arena and I peeked out wearing an M school jacket and a famous werewolf, well werecat mask which can only mean one thing...It's THRILLER time. "Thriller" plays with ominous evil laugh on the track plays, I showed myself out and it went dark, then suddenly I was the one coming on stage by rope and landed center stage and took my mask off, showing my face,

 _Woo!_

 _It's close to midnight_

 _And something evil's lurking in the dark_

 _Under the moonlight_

 _You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to scream_

 _But terror takes the sound before you make it_

 _You start to freeze_

 _As horror looks you right between the eyes_

 _You're paralyzed_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

 _This is thriller, thriller night_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah_

 _(Killer thriller)_

 _Shamone now!_

 _You hear the door slam_

 _And realize there's nowhere left to run_

 _You feel the cold hand_

 _And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

 _You close your eyes_

 _And hope that this is just imagination_

 _Girl, but all the while_

 _You hear the creature creepin' up behind_

 _You're out of time_

 _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

 _Thriller, thriller night_

 _Ooo!_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller_

 _(Killer thriller)_

 _OW!_

I went back to switch from the school jacket to the Thriller jacket as Sarah, Monica, Terri and Aki returned stage as zombies,

"AH! ZOMBIES!" Leni screams,

"Relax Leni. That's just the girls dressed up as zombies, it's just for show." Lori said,

"Oh. Right." Leni said,

We're now doing a famous Thriller dance and the stage went dark so the Thriller jacket can light up and everybody was amazed and then a famous rap by the legendary late Vincent Price plays on,

The foulest stench is in the air

The funk of forty thousand years

And grizzly ghouls from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of the thriller

The lights went back on,

 _Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

 _Woo Hoo Hoo!_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

 _(Killer thriller)_

 _OW!_

 _(Chiller, thriller here tonight)_

 _'Cause it's a thriller, thriller night_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

 _Woo Hoo Hoo!_

 _(_ _Thriller, thriller night)_

 _So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller_

 _(Killer thriller)_

 _OW!_

 _(Thriller)_

We froze and the arena went dark lighting up my Thriller jacket and plays Vincent Price's evil laugh,

"Thank you spirits, for playing this wonderful classic." Lucy said.

Just then, it was break time for Prince of Pop, so it's "Bad Groove Interlude" time.

With Danica on drums starting up the band jam along with Su Yung on keyboards, Stacey on synclavier, Jenna on bass and Paula on guitar. 1st part of the band groove is Danica and Su Yung, then played portion of Aerosmith's "Love In An Elevator", then played portions of Prince's "It's Gonna Be A Beautiful Night" and in the middle of that portion of it, Su Yung, Stacey along with Paula and Jenna went up stage and dance for about a minute and returned to their positions resuming the portion and comes the 2nd part of the band groove and then it's Jenna's turn to have a bass guitar solo, coming on the edge of the stage, Luna's band mates were getting real amused to Jenna's solo and after finishing her solo which last about 3 minutes, then 3rd part of the band groove plays and next Su Yung plays the instrumental portion of Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop Til' You Get Enough". Next comes the 4th part, with Paula playing her short guitar solo and after Stacey's solo with amazing sound effects playing like how Chris Currell done for Michael's Bad Tour and when her solo's done, lastly Danica plays her solo which last almost over 5 minutes.

The whole interlude last about 15 minutes. If you MJ fans reading this, you'll know what I mean about the interlude and those who aren't familiar with the interlude, go check on YouTube and listen to lots of Bad Tour shows on audio. So with the interlude finished, it's time for Prince of Pop to return and resume the show.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	12. Chapter 11- It's Moonwalking Time

**It's Moonwalking Time**

 _Doodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodaadoodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodaadoodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodaadoodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodaadoodoodoodoodaa_

 _Doodoodoodoodoo_

 _OW!_

"Working Day And Night" begins as I ran towards the stage in a white suit, similar one of Elvis Presley's outfits and tiptoe dance to the right side,

 _Shamone Shamone Shamone_

I spin, extended my arm making a fist, bop my head side to side and side stepped,

 _Doggone now! Ah! Whoa my! Woo!_

 _Woo Haa_

 _(Woo Haa)_

 _Ooh my honey_

 _You got me workin' day and night_

 _I_

 _Ooh my sugar_

 _You got me workin' day and night_

 _I_

 _Scratch my shoulder_

I bopped my shoulders 5 times while the girls bopped 3,

 _It's aching, make it feel alright_

 _Well_

 _When this is over_

 _Lovin' you will be so right_

 _I_

 _I often wonder if lovin' you_

 _Will be tonight_

 _Well_

 _But what is love girl_

 _If I'm always out of sight_

 _Woo_

 _That's why_

 _(Got me workin' day and night)_

 _(And I'll be workin')_

 _From sun up til' midnight_

 _(From sun up til' midnight)_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Hold on baby_

 _Shh Shh_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _I'm so tired, tired now_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Hold on mama_

 _Shh Shh_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Woo Haa_

 _(Woo Haa)_

 _You say that workin'_

 _Is what a man's supposed to do_

 _I_

 _I say it ain't right_

 _If I can't give sweet love to you,_

 _Well I_

 _I'm tired of thinkin'_

 _Of what my life's supposed to be_

 _Well_

 _Soon enough darlin'_

 _This love will be reality_

 _Well_

 _How can you live girl_

 _'Cause love for us was meant to be_

 _Well I_

 _Then you must be seein'_

 _Woo!_

 _Some other guy instead of me_

 _Woo_

 _That's why_

 _(You got me workin' day and night)_

 _Doggone lova!_

 _Woo!_

 _(And I'll be workin')_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _(From sun up til' midnight)_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Hold on baby_

 _Shh Shh_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _I'm so tired, tired_

 _You got me workin' workin' day and night_

 _You wanna party!_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Hee Hee Hee_

We did tiptoe spin and turn on the opposition direction and back about 7 times as we all lined up with Jenna doing a bass riff and turn on each beat and then we spread out back to our positions

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _Shamone! Shamone! Shamone! Shamone! Shamone!_

 _I! I! I! I!_

 _HO!_

I spin and we froze as the audience went ecstatic, we froze for over 15 seconds and resume,

 _You say that workin'_

 _Is what a man's supposed to do_

 _I_

 _And I say it ain't right_

 _If I can't give sweet love to you_

 _Well_

 _How can you live girl_

 _'Cause love for us was meant to be_

 _Well_

 _Then you must be seein'_

 _Woo!_

 _Some other guy instead of me_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _Doggone baby!_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _(I'll be workin')_

 _Woo Hoo!_

 _(From sun up til' midnight)_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _Hold on baby_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _I'm so tired tired now_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _You wanna party!_

 _(You got me workin' workin' day and night)_

 _OW!_

We did the same routine like like time before we froze, but this time after that I went out of the line with Paula following me doing a guitar riff,

 _HO!_

Luna loves seeing the action from backstage so much she started headbanging like a slave to the rhythm,

 _LOVA!_

And everything stopped and we froze once, another 15 seconds pass by I started stomping,

 _I ain't backing_

 _I'm proud of you_

 _I just quit my job_

 _But I never did_

 _From nine to five_

 _You're doing wrong_

 _Don't mean to bet_

 _Oh, what time is it, girl_

 _Oh nine to five_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hee!_

 _Woo!_

 _Hee!_

 _HO!_

Freeze...stayed that way for 20 seconds, stomping again and...

 _I ain't backing_

 _I'm proud of you_

 _You wanna party_

 _I just quit my job_

 _You're doing wrong_

 _You're doing fine_

 _And take your time_

 _Woo!_

 _Hee!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hee!_

 _HO!_

Freeze again...stayed like that again for 15 seconds...

 _HO!_

Moved three times and froze for the last time and hold for 25 seconds...

 _DO IT!_

I was the only one in motion while everybody froze,

 _Doggone_

 _I don't wanna_

 _I'll retire_

 _I don't know_

 _I ain't workin,_

 _I ain't well_

 _I ain't oh_

 _You're gonna be there_

 _You're gonna wanna_

 _I'm so tired_

 _You're gonna be there_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hee Hee!_

I ran across behind between my crew and ran to the stairs where I'm supposed to be on the platform where a silver sheet shielded me,

 _Woo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Woo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Woo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Woo!_

 _Hoo!_

Then comes the finale of "Working Day And Night",

 _Hoo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hoo!_

 _Hoo!_

Then suddenly as the track finished, the sheet reveals, where am I? As Paula signals Luna to join us,

 _HO!_

BANG!

"Beat It" starts and out of nowhere I suddenly appear from the bottom of the stage on a cherry picker in smoke sporting a "Beat It" jacket on with black garbage bag layered my jacket,

HO!

HO!

HO!

OW!

I started playing the audience by holding on to the rail and dangle myself to the cherry picker and got back up,

 _They told him don't you ever come around here_

 _Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_

 _The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

 _So beat it, just beat it_

 _(So beat it, just beat it)_

 _(Whoa!)_

 _You better run, you better do what you can_

 _Don't want to see no blood, don't be a_

 _Ooooh yeeeah!_

 _(Whoa!)_

I know what you're thinking, that I sound like Macho Man, indeed it's true, I do that as a homage to the late "Macho Man" Randy Savage, I continue on as I reached for the stage,

 _You want to be tough, better do what you can_

 _(So beat it)_

 _But you want to be bad_

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat It_

 _(Beat it)_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Just beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Just beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Just beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Just beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _(Whoa)_

 _They're out to get you, better leave while you can_

 _Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man_

 _You want to stay alive, better do what you can_

 _(So beat it, just beat it)_

 _(Whoa)_

 _You have to show them that you're really not scared_

I leaned over looking directly at the shy girl with black hair about the same age as Lincoln,

 _You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare girl_

 _(Whoa)_

"Ooo..." the shy girl fainted,

 _They'll kick you, then they beat you,_

 _Then they'll tell you it's fair_

 _(So beat it)_

 _But you want to be bad_

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat it hard_

 _(Beat it)_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Woo Hoo_

 _(Beat it)_

 _(Beat it)_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Oh no_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Just beat it_

 _(Beat it, beat it, beat it)_

 _(Beat it, beat it, beat it)_

 _Shh Shh Shh Shh-Shh_

 _(Beat it, beat it, beat it)_

 _(Beat it, beat it, beat it)_

Then as seconds went by, I signaled Luna to do a solo with her being lit up by lights surrounding her as the stage would go dark,

COME ON LUNA! OW!

Then Luna did her solo like Eddie Van Halen would do in the track, she lit not just literally, but also figuratively as her family cheered on, so as her band mates, then as her solo finish, the stage lit back up,

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat it hard_

 _(Beat it)_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Woo Hoo_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Hold on_

 _(Beat it)_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Just give em a chance, rock and roll_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _You wanna party_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Woo Hoo_

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat it hard_

 _(Beat it)_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

Then it comes the next part shortly when the girls were going to have a gang duel,

 _Shh Shh Shh Shh-Shh_

 _HO!_

The audience follows along

 _(HO!)_

 _HO!  
_

 _(HO!)_

 _HO!_

 _(HO!)_

 _HO!_

 _(HO!)_

Then I turned headed towards Danica as Sarah, Aki, Monica and Terri sets up a duel with Monica and Aki facing off and they began the duel and I went back to stop it,

 _Woo Hoo_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat it hard_

 _(Beat it)_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Hold on_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

 _Beat it_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Beat it hard_

 _(Beat it)_

 _Hold on_

 _(No one wants to be defeated)_

 _It doesn't matter_

 _(Showin' how funky and strong is your fight)_

 _It' doesn't matter_

 _(It doesn't matter who's wrong or right)_

And we stopped for 12 seconds and stomping to our beat and...

DO IT!

Then Luna played on extending to our climax til' the end as we walked around stage and danced a little, as we reach to the end I tiptoed spin and made a final jump and

POP

AAAAAH!

I shouted out as the stage went dark frozen as the light beams on me and slowly faded out.

"Ladies & gentlemen! Once again! LUNA LOUD!", the audience cheers for Luna as the light shine on Luna as she bows and gave a rocking pose like before after "Dirty Diana" and the lights fades out.

After about a minute while the arena was still in darkness, the ominous sound of the interlude sounded out, with the sounds of light beams and lasers like everything sounded universal,

"Oooo..." Leni was awestruck by the interlude, the interlude went on for nearly a minute and a half and the audience was waiting for me to come back on stage and the sound big stars beaming on with a a couple of ticking sound and then...

A familiar beat plays one which can only mean,

The light beams on my center putting on my fedora and "Billie Jean" starts and the audience roared, I did the same dance as Michael would do, threw the fedora on the side of the stage and do the walk and start on,

 _She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene_

 _I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one_

 _Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _(_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round)_

 _She said I am the one,_

 _Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _(_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round)_

 _She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene_

 _Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one_

 _Who will dance on the floor in the round_

 _(_ _Who will dance on the floor in the round)_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do_

Did a kick,

 _And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

 _(Hee)_

 _And mother always told me be careful of who you love_

 _And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth_

 _(Ooo Oooh)_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one_

 _(_ _She's just a girl who)_

 _But the kid is not my son_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _Woo_

 _She says I am the one,_

 _But the kid is not my son_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _For forty days and forty nights_

 _The law was on her side_

 _But who can stand when she's in demand_

 _Her schemes and plans_

 _('Cause we danced on the floor in the round)_

 _So take my strong advice_

 _(Just remember to always think twice)_

 _(Don't think twice)_

 _Don't think twice_

 _(Woo)_

 _She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me_

 _Then showed a photo my baby cried his eyes were like mine_

 _(Oh No)_

 _('Cause we danced on the floor in the round, baby)_

 _Baby Baby_

 _People always told me be careful of what you do_

Did the kick again,

 _And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts_

 _(Don't break no hearts)_

 _She came and stood right by me_

 _Just the smell of sweet perfume_

 _This happened much too soon_

 _She called me to her room_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Woo_

 _(_ _She's just a girl who)_

 _Claims that I am the one_

 _(Claims that I am the one)_

 _But the kid is not my son_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _No No No_

 _Woo_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _(_ _She's just a girl who)_

 _Claims that I am the one_

 _(Claims that I am the one)_

 _But the kid is not my son_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _She says I am the one,_

 _Hee Hee_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _Hee Hee Hee_

 _(Hee Hee Hee)_

 _Hee_

 _Hoo_

Then comes the biggest moment that everyone's been waiting for and it's moonwalking time. I did the moonwalk and the audience were at a frenzy and countless girls and women screams and squeals, I spin and tiptoed,

"WOW!" Lincoln shouted out and so as his friends from class were the same,

 _(She says I am the one)_

 _Hee Hee_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _No No No_

 _Oh_

 _Billie Jean is not my lover_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Woo_

 _(_ _She's just a girl who)_

 _Claims that I am the one_

 _(Claims that I am the one)_

 _Look what you did to me baby_

 _Hee Hee_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _Look what you did to me baby_

 _(She says I am the one)_

 _Hee_

 _(_ _But the kid is not my son)_

 _Ow_

 _(She says I am the one)_

 _Look what you did_

 _(She says he is my son)_

 _Breaking my heart baby_

 _(She says I am the one)_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Ow_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Don't you Billie Jean_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Now I'm about to sing_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _Woo_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

As the same chorus went on, I dance for a little bit, then went to the side where my fedora was place and fetch it, I started fiddling with it for a little bit until I made a cue and the high pitch sound coming from Stacey playing noticing my cue for the best part before the finale,

 _(_ _Billie Jean is not my lover)_

I put my fedora on and the beat plays on, I did the dance and did the next moonwalk and the audience went once go crazy, walk back to the center doing step by step, doing a point jump (I don't what Michael calls it or what fans call it, but I call it point jumps), then spin and I did a glide slide 3 times, did the sidewalk and went back to my center position, made my final dance walk up to mike and...

 _Billie Jean is..._

 _(Not my lover)_

I threw my fedora and the arena went dark and the fedora flew by and Stella caught it, then another ominous interlude sound plays, until Bruce walked up to the Loud family,

"Hey guys. It's time to head backstage now." Bruce said,

"Okay. Come on kids, let's go." Lynn Sr. said,

"Coming dad." Lincoln said,

"Gotta go guys." Leni said to her friends,

"Where are you going Leni?" Jackie asked,

"Yeah, the show's not over yet." Fiona said,

"You'll see soon. We're not really leaving...just yet." Leni said and she quickly walked up to her family, the ominous interlude sound of laser and light beams sound like the last interlude sounded, but this interlude was different, this last over a minute and then the lighting board spells out "BAD" turned on, then the sound of ominous voices plays, as the the words "BAD" and "WHO'S BAD" lits up flicking,

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

"Bad"

"Who's Bad"

As the light board stopped to "Bad", it went off and slowly spells out "BAD" one more time and stays that way, the sound of the rumbling plays,

BOW

Along with a few cackling sounds plays also,

BOW BOW

BOW

BOW BOW BOW

BOW

BOW BOW

And then comes the next track which we all know what comes next...

 _ **End of Chapter**_


	13. Chapter 12- Bring In The Louds

**Bring In The Louds**

BOW BOW BOW BOW

"Bad" starts, I spin on center and while sporting in one of my favourites the "Bad" jacket I danced for seconds and getting ready,

 _Your butt is mine_

 _Gonna tell you right_

 _Just show your face_

 _In broad daylight_

 _I'm telling you_

 _On how I feel_

 _Gonna hurt your mind_

 _Don't shoot to kill_

 _Shamone_

 _Shamone_

 _Lay it on me_

 _All right_

I took the mic and walked around stage,

 _I'm giving you_

 _On count of three_

 _To show your stuff_

 _Or let it be_

 _I'm telling you_

 _Just watch your mouth_

 _I know your game_

 _What you're about_

 _Well they say the sky's the limit_

 _And to me that's really true_

 _But my friend you have seen nothin'_

 _Just wait 'til I get through_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad shamone_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone, you know_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _And the whole world has to_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _Answer right now_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _Just to tell you once again_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _Who's bad_

I turned and did a little moonwalk and the audience goes crazy again,

 _The word is out_

 _You're doin' wrong_

 _Gonna lock you up_

 _Before too long_

 _Your lyin' eyes_

 _Gonna tell you right_

 _So listen up_

 _Don't make a fight_

 _Your talk is cheap_

 _You're not a man_

 _You're throwin' stones_

 _To hide your hands_

 _But they say the sky's the limit_

 _And to me that's really true_

 _And my friends you have seen nothin'_

 _Just wait 'til I get through_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _And the whole world has to_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _Answer right now_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _Just to tell you once again_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _Who's bad_

I turned again, then I grabbed my mic and walking side of the stage and walking to the back to the side and while doing that I flipped my jacket off showing my white V-neck shirt and the ladies love it when I do that and flicked the jacket back on and headed back to my center position,

 _We can change the world tomorrow_

 _This could be a better place_

 _If you don't like what I'm sayin'_

 _Then won't you slap my face_

 _Because I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _Woo_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

Woo

 _(Answer right now)_

Woo

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know, you know, you know, you know_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad, shamone_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad, I'm bad baby_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know, you know, you know, you know_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _Woo_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _Woo_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _Woo_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _You know I'm ooo_

I stopped doing the spin, then I started doing the sidewalk and the audience loved it they cheered,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _HO!_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

I spin, stopped and turned to my side, ending the first half of "Bad" with the lights fading out and lasting for a minute so I can catch my breath, walk to the left side of the stage, my right and Sarah, Aki, Terri and Monica walking by to join in on my sides,

 _HO!_

The second half starts which is a reprise to "Bad" I danced and the girls sandwiched me dancing the same, then I ran past them to the other side of the stage as the chorus repeatedly goes on,

 _Hoo!_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _You know it_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _Hoo!_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _You know I'm bad_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

I walked up to my backup singers at the back,

"TIFFANY LEE WENSINK! KIM SOUL YI!"

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

"ERICA ZUZIC! NEEWA ESTEVEZ"

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

The chorus turned into instrumental as I brought 4 ladies in,

"VISCOM SISTERS! MONICA! TERRI", they kissed me and bought in Sarah and Aki,

"AKI FUSATO!" she kissed me

MY WIFE SARAH KISS!" we kissed, then I went on the other side for the other members,

 _HOO_

"STACEY LEPAGE!" we hi-fived, then I moved to Su Yung, we played around for a little bit bopping heads,

"SU YUNG ZHANG! WOO!" I headed to Danica, I would say her name as she beats the cymbal,

"DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA! DANICA!

DANICA! DANICA!" I spin and jumped off,

"DANICA CUMMINGS!", then headed towards Jenna,

"JENNA RYDER!", I dance beside her as she plays her bass riff,

"LUNA LOUD!" I ran to the edge of the stage as she ran the way position as I did doing a killer guitar riff, I raised my arm up high and dance as we both head bang to the riff and she finish, she give me the rock pose,

"ROCK ON!" Luna shouted, I gave her a point to show I appreciate her dedication,

"PAULA SIMMONS!" I went to her side and did a guitar riff, not as hard core as Luna's, but normal,

 _WOO_

 _WOO_

 _WOO_

As she's finish with her riff, the chorus was back on track,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY I LOVE YOU ROYAL WOODS, MICHIGAN!", the audience cheered as I bowed as I was about to head backstage I made a surprise,

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

"BRING IN THE LOUDS!", I signaled the Loud kids to come on stage to dance and they did come along with my kids joining in and everybody in their schools were stunned to see them on stage,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

"Is that Lincoln?" Cookie asked,

"It is!" Girl Jordan shouted,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

"Go Lincoln!" Brownie shouted,

"Woo!" Girl Jordan shouted,

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

As the chorus plays on repeatedly, we all danced and in the middle of of it, Leni kissed me after embracing from behind, Lori and Lincoln were on their phones while dancing,

Woo!

On my left Lincoln was still on his phone, guessing probably recording and beside him was Lisa doing some break dancing of her own, then I signaled them to do the sidewalk with me and we did the sidewalk, the audience cheered and the girls in Lincoln's class were squealing, they pull out the sign that says "Lincoln our Moonwalker" with hearts,

"Alright Lincoln!" Stella cheering wearing my fedora I threw after "Billie Jean",

"Right on man!" Rusty cheered,

"Way ya sidewalk!" Clyde cheered,

Woo

Seconds later Lola was dancing, I went and pick her up,

Woo

"Aaah!" Lola shrieks as I threw her up in the air and catch her, she laughs and embraces me,

"I wanna piggy back ride." Lana said as she climbs on me and sits my shoulder, I laughed gleefully, I went to Hinata and hold her hand,

"We love you!" I called, the audience cheered, as I lead the Louds backstage while Sarah, Aki, Monica and Terri returned to center to dance,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(You know I baaaaad)_ That was Tiffany Lee saying that line,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

"Once again!" Erica called,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(You know I'm baaaaad)_ Tiffany Lee again,

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(Bad bad, real real bad)_

 _(And the whole world has to)_

 _(Answer right now)_

 _(Just to tell you once again)_

 _(Who's bad)_

Sarah, Terri, Monica and Aki froze for a pose and the lights fades out, as "Bad" ended,

"Woo! Yeah!"

"I LOVE YOU BABY! WOO!" those were 5 ladies behind Fiona, Miguel, Jackie and Mandi going crazy for the performance,

"Ugh. Excuse me, do you have to be this loud?" Fiona asked looking annoyed,

"Oh sorry, we just can't help ourselves. Hi, I'm Sawyer Cartney, I'm from Sarnia, Ontario, these are my friends Dorthy McBride (no relation to Clyde) from Ottawa, Ontario, Tisha Armstrong from Windsor, Ontario, VixiAnn Lidster from Detroit and Natalie Dylan from Buffalo, New York. I've been travelling to see Prince of Pop concerts since their Canadian Tour last year." Sawyer said,

"Wait, you are saying you girls are..." Mandi asked,

"Yep. We're groupies." Natalie answered,

"We noticed you went up stage getting close to Prince of Pop and fainted in his arms." VixiAnne said,

"Uh yeah I..." Fiona stuttered,

"Oh come on sweetheart you know you love him, you're coming with us and catch him before he leaves the arena." Sawyer said,

"And we're getting that woman over that row there. We noticed she screamed and fainted earlier." Tisha said pointing to that sexy woman whom fainted in the middle of "Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'",

"You want us to come with and catch him before he leaves?" Fiona asked,

"Yeah." Natalie answered,

"You girls should come with us." Sawyer said,

"No thank you. It's tempting." Jackie answered,

"But he must like decline." Mandi answered,

"Okay, your loss." Dorthy said, Dorthy is much like Lucy, her bangs covers her eyes, but not moody like her, until the light came on with my silhouette appears and the audience cheers on

 _You knock me off of my feet now baby_

 _Hoo_

"The Way You Make Me Feel" starts, the lights went on as I danced little,

 _Hee Hee_

 _Go on girl_

 _Ow_

 _Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

 _You give me fever_

 _Like I've never, ever known_

 _You're just a product of loveliness_

 _I like the groove of your walk,_

 _Your talk, your dress_

 _I feel your fever_

 _From miles around_

 _I'll pick you up in my car_

 _And we'll paint the town_

 _Just kiss me baby_

 _And tell me twice_

 _That you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _You really turn me on_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _You knock me off of my feet_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _My lonely days are gone_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

Then Sarah, Aki, Monica and Terri shown up to be by my side on the right side of the stage with their boyish styles,

 _I like the feelin' you're givin' me_

 _Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy_

 _Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five_

 _(Oh I'll be workin' from nine to five)_

 _To buy you things to keep you by my side_

 _I never felt so in love before_

 _Just promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

 _I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

We did a trust move and the ladies and girls shrieks over,

EVERYBODY SING!

 _(The way you make me feel)_ The audience sang,

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _You really turn me on_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _You knock me off of my feet_

 _Now baby_

 _Hee_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _My lonely days are gone,_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Cha Hooo_

 _(Cha Hooo)_

Tiffany Lee came over on stage from her backup position walking up as I started following her,

 _I never felt so in love before_

 _Promise baby, you'll love me forevermore_

 _I swear I'm keepin' you satisfied_

 _(S_ _atisfied)_

 _'Cause you're the one for me_

 _The way you make me feel_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _You really turn me on_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _You knock me off of my feet_

 _Now baby_

 _Hee_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _My lonely days are gone_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

Then Tiffany Lee went back to her post with Kim, Erica and Neewa

 _The way you make me feel_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _You really turn me on_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _You knock me off of my feet_

 _Now baby_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _My lonely days are gone_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Ain't nobody's business,_

 _Ain't nobody's business_

 _(The way you make me fell)_

 _Ain't nobody's business,_

 _Ain't nobody's business but_

 _Mine and my baby_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _Hee Hee_

 _Hee Hee_

 _Oh!_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Give it to me, give me some time_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _Come on be my girl, I want to_

 _Be with mine_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _Ain't nobody's business_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _Ain't nobody's business but_

 _Mine and my baby's_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Go on girl! Aaow!_

 _Cha Hoo_

 _(Cha Hoo)_

We did a dance Michael usually do performing "The Way Make Me Feel", we even did a very saucy move the ladies would go on edge over,

 _OH_

 _(OH)_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _POW_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _POW_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _POW_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Give it to me_

 _Give me some time_

 _(The way you make me feel)_

 _Come on, be my girl_

 _I wanna give you mine_

 _(You really turn me on)_

 _Come on, give it to me_

 _Come on, give it to me_

 _(You knock me off of my feet)_

 _Hee Hee_

 _Ow_

 _(My lonely days are gone)_

 _Cha Hooo_

 _(Cha Hooo)_

The track ended and the lights fades out and just about time for the grande finale.

 _ **End of Chapter**_


End file.
